You Still Move Me
by crimsonseahawk
Summary: This story is set five years after Amy leaves to go on the European Tour. Ty and Amy agreed to mutually split and go their separate way while she was in Europe.
1. A New Life

You Still Move Me

By: hshygns14

This story is set five years after Amy leaves to go on the European Tour. Ty and Amy agreed to mutually split and go their separate way while she was in Europe.

Chapter 1 – "A New Life"

The fast paced travel of training horses all around the world had Amy Flemming in a constant state of jet lag. As much as she loved her job, coming home to Heartland twice every year was the highlight of her life. Before the plane landed, Amy took in the beautiful landscape that she had come accustomed to in her young life. The vibrant lifestyle of France didn't compare to the beauty of the Canadian Country.

The luggage carousel seemed to go around a hundred times before Amy's suitcase finally appeared in front of her. Amy's blue duffel bag was just big enough for her to carry the things she needed for the short week she would be in town. She quickly picked it up and threw it over her shoulder. Amy turned and retreated quickly. She was so ready to get out of the airport and in the car to Heartland.

"Ouch!" The man complained as Amy accidentally barreled into his body from behind.

Amy fell to the floor from the impact of his body. "Gah, I'm sorry. I need to pay more attention."

The young man didn't say a word until he turned and realized who the young women was that had just ran him over. "Amy?"

She crunched her eyebrows at the man's voice. She knew that voice…almost too well. Amy slowly tilted her head to look up at the man who stole her heart many years ago. He was more handsome in his older age than when he was a teenager. Time had really done him well. She reluctantly took his offered hand so she could get up off the floor.

"How are you? It's been awhile." Ty asked as he helped her pick up her bag.

Amy couldn't help but continue to look at him. The last time she talked to Ty, it wasn't on the best of terms. "Everything has been good. I'm just home to visit for a week."

Ty gulped while she answered his question. He looked at her bright, blue eyes and her long blonde hair. She was different than he remembered. Her hair was pulled back in a loose, business like ponytail and she had on a black, casual leather jacket. He noticed that she was more beautiful than he ever imagined. A woman that was supposed to be his wife, but he gave up and let her go.

"How about you?"

Ty smiled. "Well, I actually co-own a practice in Vancouver with a friend from vet school. I had to come to Hudson to help Scott with a few mustangs."

Amy was now curious. "What's wrong with the mustangs?"

Ty knew she couldn't resist a chance to rescue a few horses. "Some ranchers want to cull many of them. I guess you can say we are going to try to get them vaccinated and a chance to find a home."

Amy nodded her head noting that she understood. As much as she wanted to catch up, a car was waiting to pick her. "Ty, it was nice seeing you. If you need any help tell Scott to call the ranch. I'm sorry, but I have a car waiting."

"Okay, well, maybe I'll see you around…."

"Bye, Ty." Amy stated before turning around and walking toward the entrance of the airport.

Ty let out a huge breathe as he watched her walk away. The last time he had saw her, she was on a different path, one that didn't involve him or the life they had planned out. Every now and then, he thought about how life would be with Amy. He smiled thinking about it again. Their perfect little ranch with 2.5 kids and a hundred horses. The hundred horses was Amy's idea. Whether he liked it or not, Amy Flemming still moved him.

Next: Chapter 2

A/N: I know this a short chapter, but it will get longer through the series. I'm not sure how long it will be, but I've already wrote half the story. I kind of like it Thanks everyone for reading!

I do not own Heartland, or any of the characters!


	2. Revisiting Life

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading! I love the reviews so keep them coming!

You Still Move Me

By: hshygns14

Chapter 2: "Revisiting Life"

The car ride back to the house was a long one. Prince Ahmed assisted on sending a car to pick her up. For some reason, he only wanted the best for her. A few months after she broke off her engagement with Ty, Ahmed had asked her on a date. She reluctantly went, but they realized they were too good of friends for anything to turn out from it.

"Miss Amy, we will be there in a few short minutes." Jordan told her from the front seat of the car.

Amy nodded to herself and looked out the window. Seeing Ty had really set her whole state of mind off its track. Ty Borden wasn't part of the equation when she decided to come home the next few days.

 _Flashback_

" _Ty, I don't know what you want me to say."_

" _I want you come home and be with me. There is nothing to say" Ty pleaded through the phone to her. Ever since she arrived in Europe, Ty had been on her case. When was she coming home? How long are you planning on staying? Prince Ahmed spending a lot of time with you? The constant nagging was way too much for her to comprehend._

" _Ty, I'll come home when I'm ready. I'm doing a lot of productive work."_

" _Well, I might not be around when you come home." Ty threatened her about leaving._

 _Amy gulped at Ty's comment. She never imagined he would say something of that nature. "What do you mean?"_

" _Exactly what I said. Amy, I love you but I can't wait forever for you. My life is here in Canada where I go to school. I'm going to be a vet. I can't have a wife that is traveling all over the world, all year long."_

 _The tears quickly formed in her eyes. Maybe Ty was right. Maybe things just weren't in the cards for them. As much as she missed Ty, she absolutely loved working and training with the horses on the circuit. "Ty, maybe we should take a break."_

 _She heard him sigh through the phone. Her heart crushed into a million pieces after the words left her mouth. "I'm sorry, Ty. We need to see where our lives are taking us. We are young and have a lot to offer."_

" _I know, but that doesn't make it any easier. Overall, I love you and want you to be here with me."_

 _She had to turn the tables, at least offer him the option. "Why don't you come to Europe?"_

 _There was a long pause before he answered. "Amy, you know that's not an option. You're always going to feel as if you're holding me back. That's how I'm going to feel if I ask you to come home. I want you to be happy."_

" _I'm happy with you. " Amy stated as she started to cry. She never thought their relationship would come down to this. End over life choices and career plans._

" _I love you, Amy. This is for the best. I hope you can find what you're looking for in this world."_

 _Amy heard Ty sniffle on the other end of the phone. It was literally killing her to know this wasn't easy for either of them. "I love you, too. Don't forget about me!"_

 _End Flashback_

After that conversation, Amy and Ty hadn't spoken since. It took almost a year for Amy not think about Ty. The break up played a crucial role in the way her life turned out. It made her realize her calling. Even though she still works with world renowned horses, she still takes time for the helpless ones. She couldn't live with herself if she didn't at least try to help those troubled horses.

Amy's thoughts were interrupted as she noticed the entrance to Heartland. Six months ago, the ranch was going through a bit of a hard time. Without Amy, the rest of the family could only take on boarding horses. She had talked Lou into taking on a few pregnant horses as well. The last time she had talked to Lou, the ranch seemed to be in better shape.

The car door opened for her so she could get out. In the past five years, she had only driven a few times. Ahmed says she needs her rest in between training horses. She didn't necessarily agree, but he was her boss and did pay her a lot of money to do something she loved.

"Miss Amy, would you like me carry your luggage to the house?" Jordan asked as she finally stepped out of the black car.

"No thank you, Jordan. " She stated while she picked up her bag out of his arms.

"If you need anything, I'll be staying in Calgary. I'll be back to pick you up in a week." Jordan mentioned as he grabbed the handle to open the car.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Amy stated and turned to walk toward the door of heartland. She heard the car leaving out the drive from behind her and music from inside the house. That's probably the reason they didn't hear her pull up.

"Anyone home?" Amy asked as she opened the front door. No one answered so she took it upon herself to walk into the kitchen and into the living room. "Grandpa? Lou? Georgie?"

Eighteen year old Georgie's ears perked up at a voice from downstairs. She immediately turned down her stereo and ran downs the stairs. She was extremely happy to see her Aunt in the living room. "Amy! I thought you were going to be here tomorrow?"

Amy smiled at how excited Georgie was at her arrival. Georgie had grown into a very beautiful young girl, it almost made Amy want to cry. She quickly outstretched her arms to welcome Georgie's body. "I decided to come early. Where is everyone at?"

Georgie pulled away before answering. "Well, Lisa and Jack went to the doctor and Lou and Katie are at the dude ranch."

Amy shook her head up and down to tell Georgie that she understood. "Well, I'm going to put my stuff up and head out to the barn."

"Okay, I'm finishing up some homework so I'll be out in a minute." Georgie mentioned and started to retreat back up the stairs.

"Take your time…" Amy told her as she started back to her bedroom. Nothing had changed, it just looked like a new set of bed sheets laid across the bed. Lou was obviously prepared for her arrival. She threw her bag onto the bed and literally rushed to the barn. She was dying to see the horses, mainly Spartan.

Once she reached the barn, Amy darted to Spartan's paddock. He was just as she remembered him. "Hey boy, it's been awhile."

Spartan was more than happy to see Amy. He nuzzled into her hand and eventually Amy's cheek. Leaving Spartan was probably the hardest thing Amy ever had to do in her life. You could see his age through his eyes, she probably wouldn't have too many years left with him. "You want to go for a ride, boy""

The ears on his head perked at her voice. Showing Amy that Spartan did want to spend time with her. It only took a few moments to tack up Spartan and she was gone. The joy of riding her favorite horse almost made her want to come back home for good.

Meanwhile, Ty had just arrived at Scott's clinic. He found Scott filling up vaccinations for them to take up to his old reservation. "Hey"

"Ty! Hey! It's so good to see you!" Scott exclaimed and left his work to give Ty a proper hug. "How's everything going?"

Ty smiled. "Everything is good. Practice is good."

Scott smiled up at Ty. He tried everything to keep Ty on with him after he graduated, but he had no such luck. "And what about the girl? I heard the good news."

Once Scott spoke up about Erin, Ty felt completely ashamed by his actions. Ty hadn't even thought about Erin since he had seen Amy at the airport. "Well, she agreed to marry me. That's good right?"

The both laughed and Ty offered to help with the vaccinations. Ty had always looked up to Scott as a big brother and that's why he had agreed to come out. At the moment, he was starting to think it was a bad idea because he couldn't stop thinking about Amy. He had missed talking with her since their break up. She was not only his lover, but also his best friend. Like a little package all wrapped in one. It's not easy to get over something like that.

Scott noticed Ty's work was slow and desperate. "Hey man, is everything okay?"

Ty gulped because he had hoped Scott wouldn't notice his behavior. If they were going to work together the next couple of days, he might as well to Scott what had happened. "I saw Amy at the airport."

Scott's head shot up at Ty's statement. "Amy's back in town?"

"Yeah, she said for a week."

"You actually talked to her? What's it been? Five years?"

Ty shook his head back and forth while listening to Scott. "Yeah and it still wasn't easy…."

Scott felt sorry for his old friend. He knew what it felt like when the woman you loved moved away. "I'm sorry, Ty. At least you don't live in the same town."

Ty liked that statement. This town was too small for him and Amy. He wanted to get the job done and get back to Vancouver. He had his own life now and Amy Flemming wasn't part of that life….

To be continued! I promise we will have more Amy/ Ty scenes coming up!Thanks everyone for reading!

I do not own Heartland or any of the characters!


	3. Backtracking

You Still Move Me

By: hshygns14

Chapter 3: "Backtracking"

"Wow, you look like you had a rough night." Lou told Amy while made the table for breakfast.

Amy reached up and wiped her swollen eyes. It probably didn't help that she cried herself to sleep, but she wasn't going to let her family know. "Yeah, I didn't sleep all that well. Jet Lag I guess."

She was relieved when Lou seemed okay with her answer. They knew she didn't take the break up so well all those years ago. She damn sure wasn't going to tell them that she saw him yesterday. It had been awhile since she saw Ty in her dreams, but last night, the dreams were so vivid. Amy didn't see their past, but their future. A future she knew wasn't a reality. All that ended many years ago.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart." Jack said to Amy as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. They didn't have much time to catch up last night. When she got back from riding Spartan, Jack had already been on his way to bed. He stayed up a few minutes to talk to her about her day.

Amy smiled at her Grandpa and lightly touched his hand that had fell upon her shoulder. "Morning, Grandpa. What do you have planned today?"

Jack sat down beside her in his usual place before answering. "Well, Your Dad and I are planning on herding the cows over to Big River."

"Dad?" Her ears quickly perked up at her father's name. Ever since she didn't return from Europe, Amy and Tim hadn't been on the best of terms.

Jack smiled apologetically. "Amy, you're going to have to talk to him. He is your father."

Amy didn't answer Jack. She really wasn't in the mood to talk about her relationship with her father. "I'm just going to muck out the stalls and do a few things around here…"

Jack understood why she didn't want to talk about Tim. Hell, he wouldn't want to talk to him either after the way he treated Amy. Tim pushed her to go on the damn trip and then reamed her when she decided not to come back. "Okay, just be careful. We have a horse in stall 3 that his owners are coming to pick up today. She isn't the friendliest."

Amy silently shook her head at his comment. She didn't notice the horse in the stalls yesterday, but that could be because she only had eyes for Spartan. The ride yesterday had been calming to say the least. She hadn't been able to ride a horse on a trail ride since the last time she was home. Maybe, just maybe, her time as a professional trainer was coming to an end. She missed it too much here at heartland.

Once the family finished eating, Amy quickly showered and got ready for the day. Amy was usually out and about before seven in the morning, but since it was vacation she decided she could sleep in for one day. The barn hadn't changed much… it just looks as if Lou had cleaned up the office from its previous disaster. She walked quickly over to Spartan and petted him before turning her attention over to the mare. To Amy, she was an absolutely beautiful horse.

"Hey girl, how are you this morning?" Amy asked the horse as she walked up to its stall.

The horse watched Amy with its dark brown, glass painted eyes. Amy could tell she was scared by the way her ears rotated. "Easy girl, I'm not going to hurt you."

Amy stilled her movements when the horse began get feisty against the stall door. The last time she tried to intervene with a horse this troubled, she ended up the hospital with temporary blindness. She didn't need that to happen while on vacation. It would be the least of her worries.

"Amy Flemming, it's been awhile…"

The voice made her turn around quickly from where she stood. It was one she didn't expect to hear while she was in town. "Scott, what brings you to heartland?"

"I came to check on the mare…" Scott dragged out his reason and walked over to the horse. He looked over the horse for a second, before speaking again. "…And a little birdie told me you were back."

Amy sighed at his statement. She knew that she couldn't get away from Ty so easily. "Yeah, I can't believe he mentioned me. "

Scott smirked. "Because Ty Borden don't care about you anymore?"

She turned and rolled her eyes at Scott. Amy did not want to talk about Ty. That was over and done with a long time ago. "Scott, really, what are doing here?"

"Well, do you remember those mustangs from my reservation?"

Amy did remember those horses. The last time almost didn't turn out the way they had hoped it would. "I do."

"They are trying to get them culled and I need all the help I can get." Scott continued hoping Amy would put aside her differences and agree to help him.

"So, you want me to help you?" Amy asked with hesitation.

Scott again tried to get her to help. Amy Flemming would be the best person to try at get the horses to calm down. "Look, I know you are only here for a few days. I really need you on this, if not, the horses will more than likely not have a chance."

Amy felt as if Scott was trying to guilt trip her into coming along. Honestly, she wanted to help with the horses. "Ok, I will help you. I know Ty is going to be helping so let's just get it done."

"Oh, thank you, Amy. You won't regret it." Scott exclaimed with excitement.

Amy looked at Scott's relieved face. He had always helped them at the ranch, so she didn't want to disappoint a man she called family. "I'm glad to do it.

Scott acted like he wanted to say something else, but he seemed like he took the easy way out. "Well, I will call you later with the details. We head out tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Amy told Scott as she returned to her duties in the barn. It was probably the biggest mistake she's made since Europe, but the horses are worth it. Amy needed to feel whole again and this was a perfect way to get started….

TO BE CONTINUED!

Sorry there was no Ty in this chapter! We will see him in the next one!

I do not own Heartland or any of the characters!


	4. Focusing on What's Important

You Still Move Me

Chapter 4: "Focusing on What's Important"

By: hshygns14

Ty Borden liked his coffee. Coffee was like his aphrodisiac, always needing more in his young life. At thirty, Ty had been through a lot in his short life. A drunken mother, abusive step-father, dead father and even a major broken heart. He could still feel the pain in his chest when he thought about her. Out of all the things he had been through, losing Amy was by far the worst.

He lost his thoughts when Scott's truck came to a stop at the house on the reservation. To Ty, the house seemed to be in a little better shape than the last time they were here. It still held its native charm, but it was actually livable in the modern sense of the word. Before getting out of the truck, he made sure he had his coffee. He couldn't make it without his coffee.

"Hey Ty, why don't you get our stuff out of the truck and put it in the house? I'm going around back to make sure everything is turned on." Scott mentioned to his partner as he started off toward to side of the house.

The bags weren't too heavy since they were only going to be staying two nights. Scott hoped to get the horses done in two, three days tops. Ty quickly grabbed all of the bags and retreated into the house, where the temperature was definitely warmer despite the emptiness. It didn't take long for Ty to situate their belongings. As soon as he was finished he heard the door open up.

"Ty, look who I found." Scott stated from the door.

Ty immediately looked up and saw the 'who' to who he was referring. The heart in his chest immediately stopped beating when he saw her standing in the door way. She looked like the Amy he remembered from his past. The cowgirl hat, flannel over shirt and cowboy boots were her attire of choice. When his heart started beating again it almost beat out of his chest.

"Hi…uumm…Hey, Amy." Ty stuttered when he finally felt like he could talk.

Amy smiled at her ex-fiancé. She always thought it was cute when he was trying to find words. "Hi, Ty."

The awkward silence was almost too much for Scott. He immediately felt bad for not telling Ty that he had invited Amy. "Hey guys, why don't we go saddle up the horses and get to work."

Amy and Ty were both relieved for Scott's interruption. Neither of them knew what to say to one another, especially since it's been so long. All they wanted to do was get the job done without any hard feelings resurfacing during their stay.

While they were tacking up their horses, Ty noticed Amy struggling with the saddle. At first, he didn't offer a hand because he knew she wouldn't accept his help. He quickly finished up with the belt and looked back over at Amy. She was still struggling getting the bridle onto the horse.

"Here, let me help you." Ty asked politely.

Amy watched Ty reach his hand up as he spoke. She didn't need or want his help. "Ty, I can do it myself. I'm a big girl."

Ty hands immediately retreated and walked over to get on his horse. He noted to make sure not to offer her any more help this trip. "Well, if you change your mind. I'll be around."

Amy sighed and instantly felt bad about her actions. She finished with the horse and jumped on to catch up with Ty and Scott. Once she caught up, she immediately apologized to Ty. "Look, Ty. I'm sorry."

Scott ignored the couple as Ty turned his horse around so he could look at her in the face. "Amy, I know this isn't easy, but we have to work together. The horses need us and I'm not giving up because of you."

Amy took a big gulp at his harshness. With a quaint nod, Amy picked up the pace on her horse to follow Scott. She really didn't need Ty ruining this trip for her own good. This trip was for her satisfaction…she needed to see if she could still gentle these horses.

None of them spoke a word during their ride to find the mustangs. It took a good hour before they found the horses in small clearing. The horses seemed to have doubled since the last time they had been on the reservation. Ty was the first one to speak up. "Scott, this will take forever."

Scott heard Ty. He looked over the herd before replying. "It was a few more horses than I expected, but we can do it. We have to try."

Amy looked out at the horses with amazement. Mustangs were her crack, literally. She got a high by just watching them interact with one another. How anyone could kill a horse was beyond her imagination. They were beautiful creatures.

Ty looked over at Amy and noticed the smile upon her face. He missed watching her teach and train horses. The way Amy connected with horses was the most unreal things he had ever seen. It was simply amazing. "Amy, what do you think?"

"Well, all I know is that we have a lot to do…" Amy mustered out still trying to watch the mustangs.

Scott smiled at both of them. He knew he made the right choice asking them to help.

A few hours passed as they set up a catch pen. They finally managed to get most of the horses into it. All three of them worked diligently trying to get the horses vaccinated. It didn't take long for Scott's cell phone to ring. Amy and Ty watched as he walked away to answer it.

"She looks pregnant." Amy mentioned while standing on the edge of the pen.

Ty took Amy's words and looked the horse over. "I think your right. She can't be too far along though…"

Amy made her way around the horse so she could see her face. The horse immediately neighed when she noticed Amy close to her. "Hey girl, I'm not going to hurt you."

Ty couldn't help but watch Amy. First, he wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt. Second, he thought she was beautiful. Despite their present situation, it felt just like old times…

"Guys that was one of my clients. One of his horses has fallen ill. I would have someone else to look in on it, but I feel like I need to go on this one. I will be back in a few hours. Just keep doing to vaccinations and I won't be long. Again, I'm sorry."

Ty didn't like what was coming out of Scott's mouth. He wanted to leave him alone with Amy. That was not going to work. "Amy, I'll be right back."

Scott noticed a presence behind him and stopped walking. "Is everything okay, Ty?'

"You're just going to leave me alone with Amy? You didn't even tell me she was coming, by the way." Ty displayed his thoughts to Scott.

Scott nodded, understanding Ty's ill attitude with the situation. "I'm sorry, Ty. This wasn't my plan, but we needed her help. I'll be back. Can't you be a big boy for a few hours?"

It was now Ty's turn to roll his eyes at Scott. He couldn't believe all this was happening. "Alright, but you owe me…BIG!"

Scott smirked at Ty's comment and jumped onto his horse. Ty watched as Scott galloped away on his horse. He had no idea how this was going to end up because she was stubborn as hell. His feet brought him back over to the pen and Amy. He stopped when he saw the horse interacting with Amy.

When Ty left, she wasted no time working with the horse. By getting the horse's attention, Amy was able to get close to her face without spooking the horse. The horse let Amy reach out and pet her face. Amy was in awe interacting with the beautiful mother-to-be.

Careful not to spook the horse, Ty stopped his movements and just watched them. Amy talked and played with the horse a few moments before looking around. A second later, Amy's eyes connected with Ty's. Her smile resonated from her face and Ty could instantly felt her happiness. Ty didn't lose eye contact and started walking toward the woman he used to love.

"Can you believe it?" Amy exaggerated to Ty as he got closer.

Ty smiled at her excitement before replying. "No, it didn't take long for her to trust you."

Amy nodded at Ty's comment and continued petting the horse. "She might have been from the last herd. She might remember me. I'm not sure."

He continued to let her pet the mare a few more minutes before interrupting the interaction. "We should continue. We have a lot of horses to vaccinate."

"It will be okay, girl. I won't let them harm you." Amy whispered loudly to the horse. With a few more strokes against the horse's neck, Amy left and walked back over to Ty where they continued their work….

To Be Continued!

I do not own Heartland or any of the characters!


	5. The Untold Truth

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been away for a few days! Another short chapter, but they will start to get longer. Thanks for everyone's support. At the end of the week, I'll be going on a ten day business trip overseas. I will not be updating while I'm gone so be patient…I will be back!

You Still Move Me

Chapter 5: "The Untold Truth"

By: hshygns14

The day went by quick and Scott was nowhere to be found. Ty and Amy had finished up with most of the horses, but were running out of daylight. They both packed up their stuff and rode back in silence to the house. Ty was pleased how the day turned out despite their differences. They put them aside and worked together to get the horses vaccinated.

Once they were back at the house, Ty's cell phone started to ring on his hip. Ty reached down and answered the phone "Hello?"

Amy watched Ty from a distance. Today, had been good for them. They both trusted and respected each other's work to get along. With Ty on the phone, she took it upon herself to situate their horses and make her way inside to build a fire.

"I got some bad news." Ty spat out as he entered the house.

Amy could only imagine what this was going to be about. "Yeah?"

Ty let out a breath before speaking. "Scott is not going to be able to make it back tonight. There is a snow storm back in Hudson."

"Oh…" Amy answered while letting her head fall down. They could make it together for one night? Right?

"There's not supposed to be any snow here, but we can't get into Hudson. How about I make us something to eat?"

Amy's ears perked up at food. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days. "Sure, I'm just going to go into the bathroom and clean up."

Ty stood still until Amy had retreated into the bathroom. For a thirty year old man, he still couldn't find words to say. Today, had been torture for Ty. The feelings he thought were long gone, definitely weren't gone. He thought it might be from closure, but there was no denying how he felt about Amy Flemming.

Tracking on, Ty got a few supplies out of his bags and turned on the stove. He hoped chicken noodle soup would be okay because that's really all they brought to eat besides sandwiches. The cans opened easily for Ty. He poured the soup into a pot and let it cook slowly on the stove.

Before the soup was finished, Amy came back out of the bathroom. "So, what are we eating?"

Ty looked up from his spot at the stove. She was wearing a long sleeve sweatshirt, comfy sleep pants and there had to be like three socks upon her feet. Ty chuckled slightly at her socks. "I hope chicken noodle soup is okay…"

Amy walked over to the stove and stirred the soup for herself. "I'm so hungry that I could eat anything."

The soup finally finished and Ty poured it into two different bowls. He gave one to Amy and soon followed to sit in front of her at the table. The questions he wanted to ask were dancing in his mind, but he didn't want to push things.

"So, was being a Vet all that you wanted it to be?" Amy asked trying to deaden the awkwardness between them.

Ty finished his bite before answering. "Well, I couldn't imagine doing anything else. It's hectic sometimes, but it's worth it. How about you? You like traveling all over the world?"

She knew it was coming, but didn't want to give him an honest answer. "It's not bad. I miss home a lot, but the horses I come in contact with are unbelievable."

"How are Lou and the family?"

"They're good. Georgie has grown up so fast. She is beautiful." Amy mustered out. Still not believing how big Georgie had gotten in her absence.

"Yeah, the last time I was in town is saw her. She invited me to her trick riding show. She's pretty good!" Ty exclaimed thinking about Georgie riding the horse around the arena.

Amy was confused at his statement. "How often do you visit Hudson?"

"A few times a year. Why do you ask?"

"I just figured you didn't come much with your practice and all." Amy mentioned hoping to get off the subject.

"It's hard to believe this is the first time we ran into each other since…." Ty started to say, but wish he didn't.

Amy looked up at him when he stopped. "Break up. You can say it."

"No, I was going to say since you left." Ty replaced her words with his own. He could now feel his heart start to ache. His mind going back to the moment she got on that helicopter.

Amy suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. "Umm, I'm just going to get warm."

"Amy, is everything okay? I'm sorry if I said something." Ty quickly tried to stop her as she got up from the table.

Amy stopped walking and turned back around to face him. She couldn't stop from saying what she was about to say. "Why does everyone keep punishing me for leaving? Everyone pushed me to go and then when I enjoyed it, people couldn't stand it!"

Ty stared at Amy for a moment. He didn't know how to reply. "I'm sorry, Amy."

"No, you're not. You're mad just like everyone else." Amy finally got out.

Ty hated to see that his words had hurt her feelings. Truth is, Ty was angry with her for not coming back. "Amy, you want to know the truth? I was furious that you never came back. Heck, I'm still mad you didn't come back. You were supposed to marry me!"

Amy could now see it in his eyes. The burning desire to get closure after all of these years. "Ty, you didn't want to wait. When I came back from Europe, you had moved to Vancouver. I didn't know what to do."

"It's not like I knew you were coming. After we agreed on our break, I never heard from you again." Ty finally raised his voice at Amy. The anger built up inside him was almost too much to take.

"Ty, I tried to call you several times. It either didn't go through or you didn't get my messages. "Amy matched his voice when she replied.

Her words got him to stop and think before he spoke again. Ty had never received any messages on his phone or at the clinic. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your messages. If I did though, who's to say that it would have changed anything?"

Amy couldn't look at him. The hurt in her chest wouldn't allow her. She desperately wished she could run away right now. Amy had hoped that things would have been different, but they're not. Both of them are on their separate paths. She turned away from Ty and walked over to the fireplace. The arguing wouldn't help their predicament.

"Amy, please. I didn't mean to raise my voice." Ty tried to apologize and walked up to her.

Tears started to show up in the brim of her eyes. They needed to get everything off their chest now that they had the chance. "It hasn't been easy. The moment I got off the phone with you, I regretted everything. I thought it was the best for both of us so I didn't bring it up. I continued six more months on the tour and finally decided to come home. I had tried to call and tell you, but you never answered. The moment I returned to Heartland, I went by your place and you were gone. At that point, I was sure you didn't want to see me. I sucked it up and went on with my life. I have been working for Ahmed ever since."

Ty sighed at her words. Part of him wished he would have never left, but that's in the past. She needed to know his side of the story. "After a few months, I just assumed you didn't want to be with me anymore. It got hard seeing your family and everyone in town so I left. The transition was hard, but bearable. I had to leave everything that I had planned with you. If I didn't, I would have never been able to be happy."

The word 'happy' echoed into her ears. "So you're happy? Truly happy?"

Ty didn't know how to answer her question. Before he came back, he thought he was happy. Now, he wasn't so sure if it was real. "I'd like to think I am…"

"I'm glad you're happy. That's all I ever wanted." Amy whispered hoping that he wouldn't hear her voice. Despite his confession, Amy was miserable. She had been miserable for a long time. Amy tried to move on a few times, but everything led back to Ty. It wasn't something she was proud of, but nothing seems to help…..

TO BE CONTINUED!

I do not own Heartland or any of the characters!


	6. Holding Back

You Still Move Me

Chapter 6: Holding Back

A/N: I finally made it back! Thanks to everyone who has been so patient. I will update quickly because this chapter is short! Be easy on me :)

"Oh my God! Can you believe the horses? They're incredible!" Amy exclaimed to Ty as they moved quickly in the house. Throughout the day, Amy had managed to gentle a few of the horses which isn't an easy thing to accomplish.

As he shut the door, Ty couldn't help but smile at Amy's excitement. It made her happiness flow through him as well. "Yeah, they were."

Amy smiled while she took off her hat and gloves. "The black horse with the white spots on his back. I never thought I would even come close."

Ty followed Amy's action and took off his jacket and gloves. While he listened to her, he started to build a fire in the fireplace. Since Scott wasn't going to be able to make it back, it was left up to Ty to make sure they didn't freeze to death.

"And do you remember the colt from last time?" Amy asked as she made her way close to the fire so she could warm up.

Ty thought about her question before answering. Of course he remembered the horse, they used him to get the rest of the horses into then pen. "Yeah, Why?"

"I think I saw him, today."

"How do you know?" Ty asked curiously, rubbing his hands together to get them warm.

Amy's face turned a little red before starting to answer. "You will probably think it's crazy, but I just have this feeling. I have these weird connections with horses. It was him. I know it."

Ty was still cold after her statement and sat his body down in front of the fire. "I don't think it's crazy. I always said you have a gift."

After, Ty's sweet comment. Amy took a good look at the man she had left behind. Even after all these years, they knew each other well. They might not know each other's secrets from the past five years, but they still know each other's signals and emotions.

Ty noticed Amy staring at him and turned to look at her. She was thinking about something. "What is it?"

Amy shrugged and walked over to sit beside him. "I was thinking about us. It's weird how well we know each other despite everything that has happened."

"It's hard to change the way you are, Amy. I mean we did date for five years." Ty told her as he watched her shiver beside him. He couldn't help but take it upon himself to cover her up. His hand reached out to grab his jacket from the couch and put it across her shoulders. "Is that better?"

Amy shook her head in a 'yes' motion and snuggled into the jacket. The jacket smelled just like Ty. "Thank You."

They both sat in silence thinking about how the day had panned out. Believe it or not, both didn't want the day to end quite yet. It was nice just to be away from reality and in their own world for a while. It didn't take long for Ty to break the silence.

"I had fun today."

Amy gave him a half smile. "Yeah, it was nice."

It was now Ty's turn to stare at Amy. The fire's glow hit her face in just the right spots. It showed off the beautiful blue eyes that donned her face. A piece of her golden hair had fallen over her cheek and Ty took it upon himself to gently move it out of her face and behind her ear. He didn't know what come over him, but something about her took over him. When he moved her hair, he let his hand wander over her facial features.

Amy didn't dare move. She held her breath as Ty's hand moved over her face. The feeling insider her knew they shouldn't be this close, but deep down she wanted it. Their eyes were still captured in each other as his hand fell slowly from her face. She looked deeply into his green eyes. The connection was still undeniably there and all she wanted to do was kiss him.

Her hand reached out to hold herself up. It wasn't long until she felt his hand cover her own. She closed her eyes quickly and reopened them to see his beautiful face. Amy didn't know what was happening. All of this happened way to fast.

"Amy…" Ty whispered out. Heck, he had no idea where all this was coming from. All he wanted to do was be close to her.

She saw it in his eyes, in his voice. The want. Amy wasn't sure if she should act upon what she was feeling or not. Amy took it upon herself to move closer to Ty. "Ty, maybe we…"

Amy didn't have time to finish her sentence before Ty's lips were pressed against her own. They lingered for a few seconds before he pulled away. Once his lips were gone, she reached up to touch her own. She couldn't believe that he just kissed her.

Ty instantly felt bad when she didn't kiss him back. The last thing he wanted to do was make things more uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Amy, I don't know what come over me."

Amy just stared at him. She had no idea what to say. Did she want to kiss him or was it just in her head? She didn't need this at the moment. "Ty, I'm just going to head to bed."

He didn't want her to leave. Ty wanted to explain. "Amy, wait!"

Amy heard Ty's plea, but ignored it….

Amy didn't make it into the bedroom before Ty's phone started ringing. He made sure Amy had shut the door before returning to the end table to pick up the phone. His hands didn't want to pick up, didn't want to see who was on the other end.

Ty finally picked up the phone and read the screen. Once he read the screen, he picked up his jacket and put it on. The moment he stepped outside he answered the phone call.

"Hey Erin…."

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm sorry, this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I have a long one coming your way!

Thanks again for reading!

I do not own Heartland or any of the characters!


	7. Right or Wrong?

You Still Move Me

Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone! Don't give up on Ty just yet :) Things aren't always what they seem and we have a lot of story left! Take it easy :)))

A few hour later, Amy silently laid awake in the bedroom. Her stomach was growling uncontrollably, but she didn't want to get out from under the covers. It was freezing inside the house. She looked down at her phone. The clock said 12:45AM. Amy let out a long sigh before throwing the covers off and walking into the kitchen.

Her sock covered feet prodded as quietly as possible in the kitchen so she wouldn't wake Ty. She opened the door of the fridge and saw stuff to make a sandwich. Amy took the stuff out she wanted and started to make a turkey sandwich. She heard the door open behind her and jumped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were up." Ty stated as he walked out of the bathroom.

Amy gulped and resumed making her sandwich. She wanted to apologize for acting like a baby earlier. "Ty, I'm sorry for the way I acted. If I did something to make you…."

Ty didn't want her to apologize. He started the whole thing. "No, you didn't do anything. Well, you did but you can't help it."

Amy smiled shyly. "Ty…"

"It's true. You move me in ways I can't explain. When I look into your eyes, I see youth and innocence. I've never seen that in anyone but a child." Ty tried to explain.

Amy leaned up against the counter as listened to him. "I am anything but innocent."

Ty smirked. "That's not what I mean. I wish you could see yourself with the horses. It draws me in every time."

Amy could see it in his eyes, even in the dark. The way he felt about her. It's been there a very long time. It almost scared her to know that it was still there even after all these years. The urge to kiss him finally grabbed ahold of her once again. She slowly moved forward to make sure he wouldn't stop her advance. Once she stood before him, Amy lifted herself on her tip toes and placed a small kiss against his lips.

Ty's eyes instantly closed and allowed her kiss. Ty liked it, it was sweet and innocent. When the kiss ended, he kissed her again. This time his hands cupped her cheeks and gave her full kiss, one she wouldn't soon forget.

With his kiss, Amy moved her arms around his body. Ty took that as a notion to move closer to her. They continued to get lost in each other's kiss that they didn't remember the past. They didn't want to remember the last five years without each other. They only wanted now, wanted to hold each other close.

Amy finally broke with kiss and let her forehead rest against his. The coolness of the air rushed through her body and made her shiver against his body. Ty took the opportunity to wrap her in his arms to keep her warm. "Are you okay? Do you need a blanket?"

Amy shook her head in a 'no' motion against his chest. She didn't want to leave the comfort of his arms. "Just hold me close…"

He continued to hold her tight against his chest with her head under his chin. Ty leaned back a put a small kiss against her forehead. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he welcomed it. There was nothing better than holding her close.

She started to pull back so she could look up at him. Her hands fell upon his chest and he placed his hand on top of hers so she could fell his heart beating. "Ty, I don't know what's going on. There is something that is just pulling me to you."

Ty looked at her while she spoke. He understood every word that came out of her mouth, but he knew what is was that drew her to him. He was in love with Amy and had been for a very long time. "I've felt this for a long time. I've just hidden it for a while."

The tears started to form in the brim of her eyes. She quickly turned her head so he wouldn't see them. When he saw the tears, Ty softly grabbed her chin and moved in back to face him. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I hate myself for not coming back…" Amy told Ty the truth. She's had that feeling since she arrived back in Hudson. She was just too afraid to tell him.

While looking into her eyes, Ty saw the hurt and pain she had carried throughout the years. It was him who felt the tears pool up in his eyes. "I hate I didn't wait…"

Amy saw his tears and it was too much for her to comprehend. She wanted to show him how much she had missed him. Amy pushed with her hands off his body and lean up to kiss his lips. Her hands slowly traveled up his chest to the back of his neck to pull his lips to her own.

Ty wasn't expecting the kiss at first, but he allowed it to sink in. Once he understood what was happening, he moved his arms around her body. Their bodies were so close they were creating warmth through their clothes. It had been a while since he shared anything like this with Amy. He wanted to prove how much he loved her.

It didn't take long for his hands to maneuver south and grab ahold of her buttocks. He pulled her body into his own, loving the connection between their bodies. Amy's mouth widened as he drug her into his body. It felt as if she couldn't get enough of his kiss.

Amy had been with only three men in her life, but the other two didn't compare to how she felt with Ty. Ty could do things to her body she never could imagine. Her body reacted in ways she never thought possible. The other two men were just distractions while she was overseas. She thought she loved one of them, but in the end…he wasn't Ty.

He didn't want to ruin his time with Amy. Ty took ahold of her hips and moved her close to the couch. His hands couldn't help but wander over her body. Through her clothes, he wandered over neck, breasts and even hips. He was sure her body had matured since the last time he was it.

The love they shared was unlike anything Ty had with anyone else. It was almost scary for him to imagine it. It's not like he had been with a ton of woman, but even Erin…

Ty immediately stopped his actions. He didn't even know who he was in this moment. Erin had been good to him and he was treating her like this. Ty broke the kiss and placed his forehead against Amy's. His hands moved to her hips. "Amy…"

"Yeah?" Amy asked, smiling, with her hands plastered across his chest.

He took a deep breath and pulled away from Amy. His cold hands moved to place over hers on his chest. Ty gripped onto her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. It wasn't like this was some slut he picked up at a bar. This was Amy, his Amy. "There's something I have to tell you."

Amy looked up to him while she held onto his hands. "Okay…"

Ty swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat. He knew he was about to hurt her feelings. That's the last thing he wanted to do. "I have a girlfriend."

When he told her the news, Amy lost eye contact with him. She had no idea what she should do with that information. "What?"

"We've been together almost two years. We were planning on getting married."

Tears had formed again in her eyes, but this time for different reasons. She felt like her heart was being stabbed with a million knives, over and over again. Amy didn't even want to look at him. The Ty she knew would have never done what he just did. "Ty, why didn't you say something? I can't believe you."

Ty didn't know what to say. He finally let go of her hands and turned his body away from hers. The shameful feelings he felt were different than he imagined. Erin was there for him when things were tough. The only woman he had shared his love with since Amy left. Truth is, she never compared to Amy.

Amy watched him turn away from her. She wanted to hit him. How could he do that to her? How could he do that to the poor girl he was supposedly engaged to in Vancouver? Amy wasn't about to become something she never thought possible. A relationship killer or at least that's what she called it.

He drew his hands up to his face and wiped it before he turned back around. The look on Amy's face was something he had never seen. She was so disappointed in him. "Amy, I'm truly sorry."

"What does this mean?"

Ty didn't know how she wanted him to answer. "I…I don't know."

"Well, look, I didn't know about your girlfriend. I'm sorry if it caused any problems. Please, just let's get through tomorrow and not worry about it." Amy stated what she wanted to him to hear.

"Please, just let me explain. " Ty exclaimed catching her as she walked past him.

"Look, I'm not mad. I'm a little confused, but I just need to go to bed." Amy stated again as she walked over to grab her sandwich and walk into the bedroom.

For the second time that night, Ty Borden felt defeated. He knew it wasn't right to kiss Amy. He knew he should have told Amy from the beginning, but it wasn't something that came up. For the first time in years, he wasn't sure what he wanted. He couldn't help but love Amy Flemming.

TO BE CONTINUED!

I do not own Heartland or any of the characters!


	8. Reality Sets In

You Still Move Me

Chapter 8

The next couple of days were complete torture for Ty. Scott finally made it back to the reservation and all of three of them managed to vaccinate all of the horses. Amy could only manage to waive goodbye as she drove away. He wished that she would have let him explain, but he didn't know if would have mattered. He flew back to Vancouver without talking to Amy before he left.

Once he reached his apartment, the scenario was just as he imagined. Boxes were stacked all in the living room waiting for the delivery truck to pick them up. Ty placed his suitcase by the entertainment center and walked by the boxes. They each had their own label with the fragile stuff stacked by itself.

"Hey, I just heard you come in."

Ty turned to look at the one he had shared his life with for the last 3 years. Erin was a beautiful woman, more sexy than natural. The long, brown hair was pulled up in a low ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled beneath the reading glasses she had on her face. For the first time in a long time, he could look at her without feeling anything.

"How was your trip?" Erin asked from behind the counter in the kitchen.

Ty walked over and sat down on the bar stool. "It was good. We rescued all the horses. It looks like you have been a dent in most of the stuff."

Erin shrugged her shoulders at Ty's comment. It wasn't getting done as quickly as she would like. "Yeah, the truck can't be here until tomorrow. I should have everything ready by then."

"Okay, I'm just going to go down to the clinic and check on some stuff." Ty mentioned as he stood up. He turned his body to walk back toward the front door.

"Ty…wait!" Erin said quickly before he walked out.

Ty swallowed the lump that quickly formed in his throat. He had to make himself turn around to look at her again. Through her glasses, he could see that she needed to get something out. It hurt him to know that things don't always go the way you want them to. Ty had experienced that numerous times in life.

"I'm sorry. Things just…I don't know. I never meant to hurt you."

He let her words sink in. Ty honestly didn't know what to say back. "Erin, look, things happen for a reason. We just weren't meant to work out. I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

Erin closed her eyes, knowing that she hurt the best person in her life. "I just want you to know that you really are a great man. I'm just not good enough for you. I tried so hard to stay on the right path, but I always do something to screw everything up. I guess I just want to thank you for giving me a chance."

"You don't have to thank me. The past few years have been great. You helped me get through a rough time in my life. I'll always cherish you for those moments. One day, you will meet someone that you are crazy about. I'm not going to lie, it hurt when I found out, but I'm tough."

Erin finally smiled at the man who changed her life. Somehow, he always found a way to make her happy even in the worst situations. "Ty, I'll see you around. Right?"

Ty smiled back at his former fiancé. "Oh yeah, if you need anything…please call."

"Ok…I'll see you later."

Ty finally made it out the door. It was easier than he thought it was going to be the see Erin. Before he left for Hudson, they weren't on the best of terms. It's never easy to come home and the woman you're about to marry tells you she's in love with another man. The only thing Ty knew to do was run. Run away so he could think about things. It's always been a part of him that he wasn't proud of.

The streets were bare from the cold weather. Ty finally made it to his practice without any trouble. His office was his own personal sanctuary. At the moment, it was the only thing he could call his own. Before he made his rounds, Ty sat down in his desk chair and flushed around the bottom drawer. He soon found what he had been looking for inside his desk.

It was a picture of Amy when she graduated high school. He couldn't help but notice how much she had changed in the past ten years. A change he wasn't complaining about because she was a very beautiful woman. When he told Amy that he was still with Erin, Ty didn't know how things were going to go. Yes, they had officially broken up, but he didn't want to lie to Amy. He guessed he didn't want everyone to know that he wasn't going to make it to the altar for the second time.

Ty leaned back in his office chair and thought about Amy. He thought about their kiss, their break-up, and their first time and even the first time he knew that she was the one. Things between them hadn't always been smooth, but it was her that made the difference. Amy was the one he wanted to share his life with whether it was in Vancouver, Hudson or Europe. He wasn't letting Amy Flemming get away this time around.

One the other side of the world, Amy had made it back to the 'real world' as she called it. Her apartment was just as she had left only a week before. She was already missing her family and Heartland. She was really glad to help the horses, but it cut down a lot of her time to spend with the family. Spartan didn't even get the attention he needed from Amy.

Amy started to make herself a glass of orange juice when she saw she had a few messages. She hit play and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. Her mind started to ponder about who would be calling her house phone. Most people, even clients, call her call phone if they needed anything.

"Amy, it's Corey, I was going to let you know that Kilpatrick was ready. Just call me when you get back from the States."

Amy made a mental note before the next message started playing. "Hey Amy, it's me Trey. I just want to apologize about how I acted the other night. Please call me back. I really am Sorry for what I said to you."

Now it was time for Amy to roll her eyes. Trey was biggest asshole she had ever met. She tried to go on a couple dates, but his attitude couldn't keep up with his good looks. Amy Flemming was not calling him back. The third beep finally sounded and the message began. Amy had to stop what she was doing to listen.

"Amy, I hope this is the right number. Your grandfather gave it to me in case you didn't answer your cell phone. Look, I'm sorry about last week. I want to explain things to you. They aren't what they seemed. Please call me back at 705-555-8746. Please don't shut me out."

Amy didn't realize that she was holding her breath through the message. She never expected a message from Ty to be on the other end. When she returned from the reservation, Amy didn't tell anyone what had occurred between them. It was more problems she didn't want her grandfather to worry about. Her lips still lingered from the kiss they shared only a few nights ago.

She didn't know how he was going to talk his way out of having a girlfriend. That's just something you don't forget to tell people about. Amy decided it was best not to call him back until she thought things through for herself. Unfortunately, Ty was a big part of her life. She didn't want it to end the way it did the other night.

"Knock, knock…" The door sounded across the room. Amy didn't waste time going to answer the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Ahmed."

Amy gladly opened the door and let her boss into her apartment. "Please, come in."

"Did you have a good trip?" Ahmed asked when he turned around to face her.

Amy flashed Ahmed a smile. "Yes, it was nice to get away for some time. Is everything okay?"

"Of course, I just wanted to let you in on some news. "

Amy was curious. She didn't know were Ahmed was heading. "Shoot. What's going on?"

"Well, it's time for another tour. We will travel all over the world for a year. I want you to come."

Amy didn't know what to think. She wasn't sure if she was excited or saddened by the news. As much as she loved working with these horses, she missed being home more than ever. It was probably time for her to talk to Ahmed about going home for good. "Ahmed, that's great, but I don't know if I can go this time."

"What do you mean, Amy? You're the best." Ahmed tried to explain to his best asset.

She finally felt the tears staining her eyes. "I'm sorry, I was going to try to find a better way to tell you. I'm going to finish up my contract the next three months and go home. I just can't do this anymore. I miss home."

Ahmed was devastated by Amy's news. It was the last thing he expected to hear when he came over. He didn't want her to leave. "What do I need to do? I'll give you more money or a bigger apartment. Please, Amy."

Amy smiled at Ahmed's attempt to keep her, but this wasn't about him or money. "Ahmed, this is about me and my life. I'm just not happy here anymore. I miss my family.

He understood what she was telling him, but it didn't make it easier. Amy was the best person on his staff. Ahmed was sure going to miss her expertise when she was gone. "Amy, I don't want you to go, but I understand. Come by my office tomorrow and we will work things out on paper. If you change your mind that would be okay, too."

"Thank you. Thanks for everything. I'll be glad to help you every now and then. I'll still be working with horses."

"Miss Amy, horses are you're better half. They connect with you better than anything I have ever seen."

Amy listened to her boss as she helped him out the door. She knew she was throwing away a big opportunity, but the happiness was wearing off. The want of something new was almost unbearable. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ahmed."

"Bye, Amy." Ahmed stated as he walked out the door and down the hallway.

Amy let out a huge sigh of relief when she closed the door. That was the one thing she had been afraid to do since the want to leave came over her. Ahmed has been a blessing. He gave her so many opportunities to do some amazing things. She did those amazing things and now her time was over. It was time to get back to what she loved doing most.

Her next task was to fix things with Ty. She hated the way they left things in Hudson. Amy listened to his message one last time before dialing the number. It ringed a few times before his voice mail picked up. ' _This is Ty. Sorry I couldn't answer your phone call. Please leave a message and I'll call you back.'_

Amy heard the message and left a brief one telling him to call her back when he got a chance. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say, but she wanted to know. Actually, she needed to know what was going on. She needed closure…

TO BE CONTINUED!

I do not own Heartland or any of the characters!


	9. Europe?

You Still Move Me

Chapter 9

For the first time in a week, Amy lay down in her bed. It was more comfortable than her bed back at the ranch, but it wasn't home. Amy had become accustomed to the European lifestyle in the five short years she had lived here. The apartments were smaller and the food was different, but it wasn't too bad once she got used to it. When she first made it to Europe, Ty had been a major reason why she didn't enjoy the tour. She missed him like crazy and the new world was overwhelming.

"Knock, Knock, Knock…."

Amy jumped up in the bed when she heard the knock. The clock on her nightstand read "11:45PM." _Who in the hell would come this time of night?_ She asked herself as she got out of bed. Since she was only wearing an oversized t-shirt, Amy grabbed her robe and put it over her clothes. She didn't want whoever it was to see her half naked.

The person knocked at the door again before she could make it out of the bedroom. Amy thought the person seemed a little impatient. She padded barefoot across the wooden floor until she reached the front door. "Who is it?"

"It's Ty."

Amy couldn't believe it. Ty had flown across the country just to talk to her. She wasn't sure if she was mad or just confused. Amy reached down and unlocked the door before opening it up. Before she greeted him, Amy made sure it was him. The only thing different was the red eyes he had received from being up the past 2 days if she could guess accurately. "Ty, come in. What in the world?"

Ty didn't answer her question. He just took her in for a few seconds. Her beauty shimmered from the street light outside her European apartment. "I'm sorry to just fly over here. I was worried you wouldn't call me back. I just wanted to explain everything."

Amy raised a curious eyebrow. "So you just hopped on a plane and flew across the world?"

He didn't know what to say. Ty knew it was stupid to come without asking or letting her know, but he couldn't wait. "Again, I'm sorry. I should have told you back in Canada. I just wasn't sure how to say it."

"What? Tell me that you don't love her and you are going to end it or whatever cheating people do."

With that statement, Ty couldn't hold his head up. He couldn't believe Amy would think that way about him. "No, that wasn't what I was going to say."

When she saw Ty's face, Amy immediately felt bad about her comment. She was just irritated from the lack of sleep. "I'm sorry, really. Why did you come, Ty?"

Ty figured he should just get it out. If she didn't want him here after his confession, he probably should get the first flight back to Canada. "Can we sit down?"

"Of course. Let me lock the door and I'll be right there." She stated while she locked the front door. This wasn't like Heartland. She didn't know who was walking around in the middle of the night.

He watched as she made herself comfortable beside him. It didn't seem that long ago that he was pulling her closer to his body. "I don't even know where to start."

"How about the fiancé. I really interested in that subject."

Ty smirked. Amy always had a sarcastic way about her. "Erin is her name. We got engaged almost a year ago. The week before I came to Hudson, she told me that she loved someone else. I broke it off and ran like I always did. I just didn't know how to take it. I didn't know how to tell people."

Amy listened to Ty and understood what he was saying, but she still felt used. She didn't know if she was just a rebound girl or if he really wanted her. "Ty, I'm sorry that this happened to you. I hope I didn't make things more difficult for you."

"You don't think you're like a rebound girl or something do you?" Ty asked impatiently.

The look in his eyes told her the answer. She had to smile at that. "Honestly? No, I didn't. You and I have known each other for a long time. I don't think we would do something like that to each other."

Ty wished he could hug her or something. Being this close to her was almost difficult. He needed her to know that he was being honest. "Amy, everything I said at the reservation was true. That's the reason I'm here. I didn't want you to think that I was leading you on."

Even though she didn't know where this was going. Amy was thankful that he still had feelings of her because she still had feelings for him. She was still curious about Erin. Did he still love her? "What about Erin? Did you just stop loving her?"

"When I first met Erin she had just gotten out of rehab. I felt the need to help her, fix her, if that's what you would call it. She started to make me happy. The first time since we had broken off our engagement. I did love her, but she became distant and stopped sharing. The relationship fell apart as fast as it started. When I saw her yesterday, there was nothing there."

Amy felt relieved by Ty's confession. She was worried that he still had feelings for the girl. "I really am sorry that your relationship didn't work out."

After she spoke, Ty watched Amy yawn beside him. It was late and she probably hadn't slept much. "Amy, I'm sorry for coming by so late. You should get some sleep."

"Where are you staying?" Amy asked trying to make sure he was taking care of.

Ty was almost dumb founded. He hadn't thought of anything before he jumped on the plane. "Ugh, I…I actually hadn't thought about it yet."

Amy knowingly smiled. She didn't figure Ty had made any of those arrangements. "Well, you can stay here for the night. It don't make sense for you to be out this late. I got blankets and extra pillows."

"I don't want to intrude. I'm sure there's a hotel nearby."

"Ty, shut up. You are staying here and that's final."

Ty secretly loved it when she bossed him around. He knew not to say anything else about his sleep arrangements. "Thank you, Amy."

"You're Welcome." She stated as she walked toward the back of the apartment. It didn't take her long to walk back with an arm full of pillows and blankets. "Here, make yourself comfortable on the couch."

He extended his arms to take the stuff from Amy. When he did, his hand brushed over hers. Ty stopped there for a second hoping to feel her skin a little longer. To his surprise, she didn't pull away right away and stood in place. Ty felt different when he was with Amy. A good different. He finally backed away and laid the blankets onto the couch. "I'll be fine here. Just wake me up in the morning when you leave for work. I'll go find something to do."

Amy didn't know what his intentions were after tonight, but she wished he would stay. "How long are you planning on staying?"

He was almost worried that she didn't want him to stick around. "I'll stay around as long as you'd like or  
I can leave tomorrow if you don't want me in Europe."

"I…I want you to stay." Amy immediately stated. She thought it came out a little too needy for her liking.

Ty chuckled at her promptness. He was relieved at her words. "I'll stay. We can talk tomorrow about plans. You just go get some rest."

Amy almost didn't want to leave his presence. She felt safe and needed when she was near Ty. Amy had felt that way since she was fifteen. "Goodnight."

He watched Amy turn around to go back into the bedroom, but he felt like something was missing. Ty moved quickly and grabbed her arm from behind. Once she was facing him, Ty bent down and put a soft kiss against her cheek. He just wanted her to know. "Good night, Amy…"

The next morning, Amy's alarm clock went off fast. She rolled over in her bed and turned it off. It only took her few seconds to remember that she had company in the next room. Amy could barely even get to sleep the night before because she was so giddy about Ty being in Europe. She couldn't believe how fast things could turn around. Amy didn't want to leave Ty today, but unfortunately she had to go into work. With a week off, she was sure she had a lot of catching up.

Ty tossed and turned on the couch all night. Not that is wasn't comfortable, but the fact that the woman he loved was in the next room. He just wanted to be close to her, yet he knew he had to take this slow. If he wanted things to work out with Amy, that's how things needed to be. In the five years they have been apart both of them had grown up from the feisty, horse driven kids. Both of them more mature with responsibility and life lessons behind them.

He waited patiently for Amy to get ready. He heard her get in the shower, blow dry her hair, and rummage through drawers to find the right clothes to wear for the day. Ty tried to guess what she would look like and what she would be wearing. Either way, he knew she would be stunning.

"Morning…" Amy stated as she finally came out of the bedroom and noticed Ty was awake. To her, he always looked good first thing in the morning. They didn't spend many nights together, but she enjoyed the nights they did.

Ty made eye contact with the beautiful blonde and she walked toward the couch. She dressed very professional and her hair was curled on the ends. Not the Amy he was used to seeing, but he didn't mind it. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Amy flashed Ty a smile telling him that is wasn't too bad. She wanted to talk to him a little longer, but she was already running late. "Look, I'm running late. I wish I could hang around."

The sweet smile Ty gave Amy almost made her fall to her knees. Ty just wanted to do whatever made her happy. In his mind, he still had a lot of making up to do. "I understand. I'll be around when you get off work. Trust me…"

Amy's smile stayed upon her face as she kissed his cheek. She really needed to get out that door. "I'll leave the key on the counter. I'll be back around four. Make sure to take a look around outside. It's beautiful."

Before she left the couch he grabbed her hand. He wasn't letting her leave without asking. "May I take you out tonight? Like a date?"

"Uhm, I think I can handle that."

At this point, Ty couldn't believe it. "Ok, great! I'll see you when you get off work."

Amy couldn't help but enjoy Ty's reaction. She waived by to her ex fiancé as she finally walked out the door to head to work. Amy understood that things weren't written in stone. There was a reason that they didn't work out the last time, but she was willing to try. She had nothing to lose but a second broken heart…

To be continued!

I do not own Heartland or any of the characters!


	10. A New Feeling

You Still Move Me

Chapter 10

The day for Amy flew by quickly. She finished up the paperwork with Ahmed and now she couldn't wait to tell Ty the good news. The staff had been good to Amy while she was in Canada. All the horses were in good shape which meant the work was easy. By the time four o' clock rolled around, Amy was about to bust at the seams. She really didn't know what Ty was planning, but her excitement had to show. Amy even told Ahmed about Ty and he seemed happy enough for her.

The apartment was empty when Amy arrived home from work. Amy noticed that Ty had left a note on the table next to the door. It basically told her to get ready and he would be back to pick her up for their date. Amy took her time getting ready. She tried on a million different dresses before she found the right one. Amy curled her hair and was putting on the finishing touches of her makeup when doorbell rang.

Amy finished putting lipstick on her lips before heading to answer the door. She wasn't surprised to find Ty on the other side. Excited, but not surprised. Ty had dressed in slacks with a button down shirt and even had a tie to top it off. She had only seen Ty in a tie like twice during their relationship. He always looking charming with one on.

"Amy, wow, you're beautiful." Ty exclaimed as he let himself inside the door.

Amy couldn't help but blush at his statement. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me grab my purse."

Ty watched Amy turn around and grab her purse from the counter. He couldn't help but notice how much she had changed in just five years. The youth and innocence still coursed through her, but her look was much older. She no longer fit the body of the fifteen year old he fell in love with many years ago.

"So, where are you taking me?" Amy asked still curious about everything.

With thoughts subsiding, Ty answered her question. "You and I never did restaurants well so I have a little surprise."

Secretly, Amy was thankful. She didn't feel like going to a fancy restaurant and waiting all night. "Okay, I trust you."

Ty had thought of everything. He had got a car to drive them. It took them outside the city to a small road which reminded her of home. Once they reached their destination, Ty helped her out of the car and walked her over to a blanket that had been put out over the grass. In the background you could see horses, stables and the normal things you would see on a farm. It was quiet and just right for two of them.

"What do you think?" Ty asked once they walked up to the setting.

Amy was beyond surprised. She wasn't expecting all of this. There was food and music and just everything. Literally, Amy's perfect date. "Ty, I'm shocked. It's amazing."

Ty was excited to hear the words come out of her mouth. He was a little nervous he had went overboard. "Really? It's not too much?"

"It's perfect. Thank you." Amy let out as a whisper as she looked over the scenery once again. It fit their relationship perfectly.

"How was work?" He asked as he helped her sit down on the blanket.

Once Amy was finally situated in a comfortable situation, she answered Ty's question. "It wasn't too bad. I didn't have much to catch up on. "

In the back of his mind, Ty thought about what was going to happen between them. They obviously wouldn't work if she stayed in Europe. "Amy, what are your plans? Do you want to stay in Europe?"

She had been waiting for the right time to share her news. Amy was glad that he asked. "Since you brought it up, I have some good news. Before you came back into the picture, I had already decided not to renew my contract. I missed home. I have three more months left on my contract."

Ty wanted to kiss her right then and there. He was little worried about the long distance, but now he didn't need to worry. "That's good to hear. I want have to wait too long until I see you again."

"When are you going back?" Amy asked since it was on her mind.

He thought about his answer. The clinic was okay for a couple of more days, but he didn't want to out stay his welcome. "If everything goes well, I'll stay a couple of days. Unfortunately, I have a job to get back to in Vancouver."

Amy decided to joke with him a little. "What lf I don't want you to stay?"

Ty heard what she said. He knew that she was only joking, but it made him wander. Were they really doing this? Were they going to try this again? "All I know that there are planes that leave here every day, but I'm not leaving without knowing where we stand."

At that moment, Amy knew that Ty was serious about rekindling their relationship. This date wasn't about joking, but about the truth. By the end of this date both of them would know where they were going tomorrow. "And what do you want? Where do you see yourself in five years?"

He looked around from where he was sitting and took in all that was offered. The pasture, barn and the animals that drew him in. "I thought I'd already have it. I've always wanted a dream ranch with you. That's been dream since I was eighteen. I might just have to wait a little longer to get it."

Amy's heart was now beating fast. It scared her that after all this time they could just fall back in place. Everything just seemed so natural for them. "I guess it only took me years in Europe to realize how much I love the Canadian countryside."

"Don't beat yourself up. You were young and had a lot to learn. It's just part of life." He told her so she wouldn't feel bad about leaving. Ty would never let her take that for granted.

Amy had to gather her thoughts after Ty's comment. He had given her a lot to think about in just a short time. When she first met Ty, Amy had a hard time sharing her feelings. Reeling over the fact that she had just lost her mother, it took a lot to open up to people. A year later she finally let Ty in her life. Amy couldn't ever see letting him go until that dreadful day in Europe.

Ty watched over Amy as she fell into her thoughts. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. The dress she had on was more revealing that she probably expected showing off her toned legs. Ty thought it might have been just the way she was sitting, but he didn't mind. Now, just in her late twenties, Amy had acquired a more sexual presence. The way she acted and carried herself was more attractive than he remembered.

"See something you like?" Amy asked disbanding him of his thoughts.

When she spoke, he looked up into her deep, blue eyes. Ty almost got lost in them. He decided he had better speak before he got caught drooling over her. "Well, I always liked the way you looked."

Amy didn't mind the way he looked either. She thought he was more handsome than ever. "You've aged well…"

"Ouch!"

Amy laughed as Ty took his hand and placed it over his heart. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed. "Sorry, you don't look thirty. I'm just saying time has treated you good."

"If you say so…"

As Ty kept on, Amy leaned over and pushed Ty's shoulder playfully. "Shut up!"

He tried to be serious, but it was working. "You know you like it when I pester you."

Amy shook her head, not believing what was coming out of his mouth. "Oh, Mr. Borden, you have no idea."

Ty liked the teasing coming from Amy. It was something they did constantly in Canada. He quickly got up on his knees so he could face her. "I still remember a few tricks."

She raised her eyebrow and prepared herself for what was to come next. "We will see about that."

Ty didn't waste a second and launched his hands out to grab ahold of her petite waist. He quickly started tickling the spots he knew that were the most sensitive. They both laughed as she crumbled under his touch. "I told you I remembered."

Amy could barely catch her breath as his fingers carefully rolled over her covered waist. The mixture of laughing and trying to get him to stop was almost too much for Amy. She knew to get him to stop that she would have to beg. "Okay, you win. Please stop…please stop."

With her request, Ty pulled his hands away from her body. He looked down at the beautiful woman below him and remembered her charm. Ty remembered all the reasons he fell in love with Amy to begin with. Not just her looks, but her heart. A heart made of all the things he dreamed about his whole life. He didn't know how he did without her for so long.

"I missed you." Ty blurted out as Amy caught her breath.

She literally could feel her heart thumping inside her chest. Amy reached her hand out to touch his cheek. She palmed it before speaking. "I've missed you, too. It hasn't been the same without you in my life."

Ty could hold onto that comment for the moment. He was satisfied where things were headed. The look in her eyes told him to make a move, but he didn't want to ruin their evening. He had never been more nervous in his entire life. Ty quickly decided to pull Amy up so he could look into her eyes. He needed to know what she was thinking.

Amy waited patiently. She really wanted him to kiss her lips. It might have been more a need she wasn't sure, but whatever it was, the feeling was strong. She watched Ty's hand reach out a touch her face. His hand stayed still as his thumb brushed slowly over her nose and lips. Amy closed her eyes just wanting to feel a connection. She loved the feel of his hands on her body.

He could see that she was enjoying his actions. With her eyes still closed, he lets his fingers play over lips until he replaced them with his on lips. He decided not to wait any longer to kiss the woman in front of him. Why hold off doing something when it's something you obviously want? Ty didn't want to lose Amy a second time.

Her eyes didn't open when his lips connected with her own. She just savored the feeling of his lips on hers. Amy was afraid that she might not feel it again. At the reservation, the feelings were different. A few kisses that had been rushed with no promise of tomorrow. This kiss had so much meaning, so much time. It was beautiful.

The kiss finally progressed as he opened up his mouth and pressed his lips back together onto hers. Amy followed close behind and met his kisses. Her hands finally made their way to hold his cheeks. She held them softly as their lips made contact over and over again. Ty almost didn't believe that this was happening. It was only something he thought of many times in the past five years.

It was deemed sweet and sensual when the kiss finally ended. Ty didn't want to take things to far on their 'first' date. He wanted to be a gentleman. His forehead came to rest against hers as he regretfully pulled away from the kiss. He savored the moment and soaked it up with Amy. Theirs breaths both connected, both reeling down from the kiss they had shared moments before.

"Wow that was…."

"Incredible?" Ty questioned as he interrupted her sentence.

She laughed again. That wasn't the word she had intended on using, but she was okay with it. "Amazing. I was going to say amazing."

Ty thought it was amazing too. He didn't know he was going to wait to kiss her again. All her knew was that he wanted to and if things worked out…it was going to be a long three months. Ty had one more day left with Amy and he was going to make the best of it. He really wanted to show her that he was serious and that he was going to wait for her to get back home…

To be continued!

I do not own Heartland or any of the characters!


	11. Tingling

You Still Move Me

Chapter 11

A/N: First, I'm sorry this update took Sssssoooooo long I've had rough week at work. Next, this chapter does have sexual themes. If you don't like it, you might not want to read half the chapter! I hope everyone enjoys!

The next day, he sent Amy to work with a soft peck against her lips. They didn't share the same bed and it was torture for the second night in a row. He couldn't sleep knowing that she was alone just a few feet away. Ty couldn't wait for the next time he could hold her in his arms. Whether it was tonight or three months down the road he would wait until she was ready.

The market down the street from Amy's apartment had everything he needed to cook dinner. He wanted to surprise her when she returned home from work. Ty was now thankful that she left some money from him to use while she was away. His American money wouldn't have went far in Europe. Again, another thing he neglected when he jumped on a plane. Another thing he didn't regret doing now that he was here.

By the time Amy returned, Ty had managed to finish cooking and set the table. He couldn't help but add a few candles that he found lying around the apartment. It was probably a little overboard, but he liked doing this for Amy. He was putting on the finishing touches as the door opened to the apartment.

"Wow, what smells so good?" Amy stated as she walked in the front door.

Ty hurriedly moved over so he could greet her. He put a small kiss on her cheek before he spoke. "I cooked. I hope that's okay."

She smiled and looked over to where to food was sitting. "It's fine. I don't get many home cooked meals."

He could tell that she had a long day. Ty noted to make sure he wasn't too overbearing. "You look tired. Why don't you go change and the food will be here when you get back."

Amy was definitely thankful that he noticed her demeanor. Ahmed's new horse, Chief, was a force to be reckoned with and didn't have much luck today. At this point, she wasn't sure if she could do anything with him at all. "Thanks Ty. I'll be right back out."

Once she reached the bedroom, Amy shut the door behind her. It didn't take her long to lose the clothing she had on and replaced them with clean, more comfortable clothes. She even took the time to wash up her face so she would be more presentable. Amy didn't want to ruin her last night with Ty.

"I hope you're hungry. I cooked one of your favorites." Ty mentioned as she walked back into his presence.

She leaned over to smell what was in the pot. "Beef stew?!"

"Correct." Ty proudly stated when he saw her excited face. "Sit down and I'll get you a bowl."

Amy obeyed his command, but didn't sit at the table. She walked over to the coach and made herself comfortable. "I hope you don't mind, but I don't feel like sitting at the table."

Ty flashed her a smile. "I don't mind, whatever makes you happy."

It wasn't too long before both of them had a bowl of stew in their hands. They ate in silence and watched some British show that was on the television. He watched Amy finish her bowl and place on the table in front of the couch. To his surprise, Amy leaned back on the couch and into the side of his body. He let her lay there until he finished his bowl. Once he placed it on the table, he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close.

Amy savored the fact that she was in his arms. His warmth covered her body as he held her tight. It was a surreal moment and neither wanted it to end. "I hope this is okay."

Ty smirked. "I didn't push you away, did I?"

She shook her head into his chest. "No, no you didn't."

He closed his eyes and enjoyed how close she was to him. He didn't want to ruin the mood, but he had been dying to ask her a few questions. "Amy, if I wouldn't have come to see you, would you have called me back?"

After hearing his question, Amy jumped up from her position to look him in the eyes. "I called you back, you must have been on the plane here."

He could tell that she was a little upset. He didn't mean for it to sound like she didn't call. "Obviously, my phone doesn't work here. I didn't mean to assume. I was just wondering."

"It's okay. I just want to make sure you knew that I called. I'm glad I did."

He looked into her blue eyes before he spoke. "Me too…"

His eyes told Amy a lot. The glossy coat that covered his green eyes told her that he cared. She had been waiting all day and night and kiss him properly. She knew it wasn't the best idea, but at the moment, she didn't care. Amy leaned her body in close to his and pressed her lips to Ty's. She wanted to feel him close before he left her tomorrow.

Ty let her kiss him. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. It didn't take long before her tongue was wanting access. Ty gladly opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to enter. Their tongues continued to press and glide across one another's. The deep kiss spoke volumes about their physical relationship. Ty was definitely attracted to Amy Flemming.

Amy didn't remember this want from their past relationship. It might have been because she was young, but now there was no denying that Ty Borden was what drove her. Amy enjoyed the lush kisses that were going on between them. She moved her body to get a better angle. Amy wasn't going to let the kiss end too soon.

He helped Amy out by turning sideways to face her. Ty wanted to touch her so he let his hands travel in her blonde locks. He let them wander until they came to rest on the back of her head. Ty used this to pull her further into his kiss. The closer they got the harder it become to pull away.

"Amy, I…" Ty let out as he finally pulled away from her kiss.

"Sshh." Amy whispered as she took a finger to hold over her lips. She didn't want him to ruin the moment. Amy knew he meant well, but she needed this moment. She needed him close.

Ty's hand came to lay at rest on her thigh. He was almost scared to look at her. It reminded him of their first time together. Amy was so innocent and pure that it bothered him to take her virginity. He would never forget the look on her face that first night.

"Ty? Is everything okay?"

He nodded his head, telling her that he was okay. Ty just didn't know how to describe what he was thinking. A moment passed and he finally looked her in the eyes. "I just don't want to ruin this thing we have going. I want it to last."

Amy smiled. "We are just kissing."

"Yeah, but if we kiss anymore like that it will turn into more than a kiss. It's hard to hold you and not have you." Ty revealed to Amy.

"What if I want this? What if I want this to happen?" Amy asked hoping to get the answer she wanted. She didn't want to go to bed disappointed.

Ty took a moment to really look at Amy. There was one more question he needed answering. "What do you want when you leave Europe? Do you just want to go back to Heartland or do you want me?"

Amy understood what he was asking. He didn't live in Hudson anymore. He had his own life in Vancouver. A stable business and a home. She knew there would have to be some compromises if she wanted to be with Ty. "Ty, I want you. I want to be with you more than I ever have, but at the moment the only home I have is in Hudson. We don't have to figure this out in one night. There are about to be three long months for that."

Ty was okay with Amy's answer. He just didn't know how he was going to make it three months without her. "As long as your first stop back is to Vancouver. I can deal with that."

Amy couldn't help but smile. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, again. Their lips connected for a second time and it set off fireworks. Ty wasn't going to waste an opportunity to give them what they both wanted. He led his hands around her waist and pulled her into his body. They made out until she felt as if she needed more. Amy wanted her hands on his body. She wanted to make sure that he was near.

Her hands traveled across his covered chest and up around his neck, while his ventured up her back. Things became heated fast as soon as their hands joined the mix. The position they were presently in became difficult to continue their actions. Ty finally grabbed the side of her thigh and guided her right leg over him. Amy couldn't help but break the kiss as he moved her to straddle his legs.

During the break, he let his hand roam around her back as he looked up at her face. She was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes, nose, and mouth fit together as if they were made for him. He hoped he could enjoy them the rest of his life. Their eyes met in a daze and their lips aligned once again.

She bit his bottom lip playfully while she moved closer to his b body. Ty held in a groan as he fought with his lips to get her back. He didn't have time because her lips left his and traveled down the side of his face to his neck. Ty felt her soft lips ascend onto the left side of his neck. He had to close his eyes and let his head fall back into the couch as she started putting pressure onto his sensitive spots. Ty's hands stayed idle as he held her in place in his lap. All he had time to think about was where her lips were heading next.

Amy giggled at the moan Ty made when she finally latched onto his earlobe. She remembered that he really liked that from their previous encounters. Amy sucked and nipped at his ear until she started to feel a bulge arising inside Ty's jeans. After that, she found his lips in a needy kiss. The want now surging throughout her body.

When she started kissing him, he let his hands start to wander around her body. From her hips, up her back, and finally down her shoulders; he made sure to touch every part he could. She had managed to pull herself so close and their chests were now touching through the shirts they were wearing. Her arms tangled up behind his head. Ty reached out to hold onto her denim covered bottom. He lightly pulled her closer and let her make contact with his hard on that was starting to grow.

They both hissed as their body parts met each other. It had been almost two years since Amy had sex. It's not something she was proud of, but it didn't compare an inch to the way Ty was making her feel. Every inch of her body was on fire. She feel it in the tips of her toes.

"Amy, I want you." Ty whispered into her ear which caused goose bumps to arise on her body.

She could definitely feel the 'want' below her body. Amy wanted him just as much as he wanted her. "I want you, too. "

Their need fell fast into another kiss. Ty leaned up and grabbed ahold of her body so he could pick her up as he got off the couch. Once he was up, her legs wrapped around him as he carried her to the bedroom he had yet to enter. It was almost like a secret domain.

Ty stopped to look around once he entered the room. The walls were a mint green color and the bed was covered in a white comforter. He carried her light body over to the edge of the bed and gently lay her body across the bed. His body leaned over hers while his hand held her head in place as it hit the soft covers. It didn't take him long to capture her lips in another searing kiss.

The kiss continued and their fingers tangled together beside their bodies. If it was possible, Ty fought to get closer to her welcome body. His hands left hers and let them tangle into her hair as he kissed her. He didn't want any of this to move to fast. The burning desire to make her his own was churning hard in his heart. Ty tried, but he knew he would never love anyone like he loved Amy.

Amy sighed when Ty finally back away from her body and stood up at the end of the bed. She took the opportunity to move her body up the bed so her legs weren't hanging off. The way Ty looked at her made her feel so vulnerable. She was still clothed yet she felt like she was bearing everything to him. Amy could now see his desire for her in his eyes.

He watched her actions as he backed away. Ty could see the bare skin of her stomach from her blouse had rose above her belly button. It was still flat and toned as he remembered. He couldn't wait to see the rest of her when he removed the clothing still clinging tight to her firm body. It got hard for him to focus when he made eye contact with Amy. She moved him like no other.

Ty took his time and kneeled back onto the bed. He ran his hands over her hidden legs touching her calves, knees, and finally her thighs. The open skin of her stomach was inviting him to stop and play. His hands feathered over her hips and came to stop at her belly button. Her skin was warm to the touch and he slowly inched his hands up her shirt. He could feel the ripples from her abs while he leaned in closer so his lips could place a small kiss onto her stomach.

She shut her eyes and appreciated the feel of his hands on her body. He knew exactly what to do with his hands. Amy had missed this closeness between them. It was a comfort that she never knew meant so much. Letting him continue, she moved her hands above her head, out of the way.

The shirt she had on rose a little more when she moved her arms, giving him more access. His lips followed with a few pecks up her abdomen. Ty could feel the nerves build up again when his hands came close to her chest. He bravely skimmed over the sides of her breasts, hoping she wouldn't stop his movements. The bra she had on gave her plenty of protection from his prying hands. He couldn't help but palm the breasts the fit just right into his hands. Ty even gave them a small squeeze before letting his hands retreat back down to her waist.

Amy wasn't sure how slow she wanted this to go. She could already feel the wetness forming inside her underwear. Patience was something she was still working on in her young life. She watched Ty slide up her body and press his lips down onto the edge of the collar on her blouse. The neckline showed everything but cleavage. His hands quickly joined to move her hair away so he could continue making his way up to her collarbone. She had to make sure her breathing was in control as he proceeded.

Ty eventually let his lips come in contact with her neck, right under her jawline. It was the spot that got to her the most. He pressed and sucked at that spot before moving on. Ty teased her gracefully as he moved across her neck making sure to get her favorite spots.

"Mmm…Ty." Amy moaned out reeling at the feel of Ty's lips on her body. She was about to have a hard time laying still underneath him.

When he was satisfied with his work, Ty moved back up to her face. He lets lips ascend over hers once again. He pulled her into him so they were both laying on their sides. Her arms immediately latched behind him and their legs tangled together. He held her tight and seized her lips in a lush kiss. His tongue begged for entrance and finally searched the inside of her mouth. They allowed their tongues to tease each other endlessly.

It was now Amy's turn to move her hands under Ty's shirt. She let her hands wander around until she decided it was better if the shirt was no longer on his body. Ty let her go long enough for the shirt to make its way over his head. Her soft hands gently made them self at home. She believed he was more toned than before. His back muscles were more defined under her touch.

Amy's touch urged him on. He moved them so he was now on top of her body. Ty leaned back so he was straddling her hips. He took her hand to help her lean up. Ty put a kiss on her red cheek as he bent over so he could grab them hem of her shirt. The blouse rose slowly up her body so he could take her in. He looked her over inch by inch while his hands touched the skin that became uncovered.

"Amy, you're beautiful." Ty told her when he finally got the shirt off and looked over her upper body. The bra still covered her breasts, but he knew that wouldn't be their long.

She reached out and let her hands touch up his abdomen. They eventually reached his neck where she pulled his head down for another kiss. As she kissed him, Ty had to catch himself on the mattress behind her body so they wouldn't fall back. He pulled himself back up and moved his hands across her back until her found the latch to her bra. The process was smooth and he unlatched it with no problems. He placed a kiss to her neck and helped move the straps of the bra down her arms and eventually off her body.

For the first time, Amy didn't feel the need to cover herself up. She wanted him to see her body. A body that she had grew into gracefully. His eyes widened when her saw her bare breasts for the first time in years. She enjoyed seeing his facial expression. It made her feel wanted.

Ty gently pushed her back down to lay in the bed. He wanted to get a better look at her upper body. Her body was definitely a gift from God. He didn't want to let any more time go by without touching her. Ty reached his hands out and teased her with his touch. He touched her everywhere except where she wanted him to. He could see it in her face.

Amy smirked when she realized what he was doing. She didn't mind too much because it excited her to no end. Her body didn't know where he was going to touch next. When he finally did make contact with her over sensitive breasts, she couldn't keep her hips from bucking into him. The feeling was too good to ignore.

He couldn't help but smile before he spread his body out next to hers. Her reaction to his touch made him want to add a little more to the mix. Ty's left hand continued by rolling one of her nipples in between his fingers as his mouth descended over her free breast. His lips and tongue continued to tease and move back and forth between her nipples while he let his hand wander down her stomach, to the edge her jeans, and finally down to her most private parts.

Amy was now on cloud nine. The things Ty was doing to her felt amazing. Her brain couldn't keep up with the feelings in her body. She was tingling everywhere. Her toes curled under as soon as his hands touched her sex through her jeans. Amy couldn't help let out a few moans as he teased her body.

Ty could feel the warmth radiating from her excitement. From that alone, he knew that she was ready for him, but he still wanted to enjoy everything a little longer. It was going to be a long three months without her around. Ty let his himself search for body a little longer until he pulled away from her once again.

He stood before her taking in her swollen lips and taunted breasts. It was pure seduction. If she only knew what she did to him? He felt his erection grow harder just by looking at her ravishing body. The pants she was wearing was now a nuisance to him. He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and let down her zipper before grabbing the side of the jeans and slowly pulling them off her body.

Her hips raised up so he could take them off of her. She almost couldn't believe this was actually happening. It's been in the back of her mind for too long. It was like a dream coming true. All she wanted was for it to be enough. She didn't want either of them to be disappointed after the evening was over.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly as he dropped her jeans in the floor and turned his attention back to her. Ty hated asking, but he couldn't help but be a gentleman.

Amy looked up at the man that stood over her body. She was laying there willing to give everything to a man she fell for many years ago. For some reason, she knew this was the right time. It was now or never. "I'm sure. I don't want anything more."

Ty smiled down at her and walked up between her legs. He was glad she said yes because he couldn't wait to get his hands on her flesh. Ty bent over enough so he could capture her lips. She kissed him back with enough emotion to light a candle. He held the kiss long enough and reach down in between her legs. Ty immediately felt her soaked underwear as he glided his hand over her sex.

"Mmm…" Amy moaned into Ty's mouth.

Amy's moan made Ty want to kiss her harder. He opened his mouth and took on hers. Their lips collided with passion as his hand did work across her covered vagina. He rubbed over her swollen lips a little longer until he let his thumb venture under the cloth. Ty's mind was instantly blown when he felt how wet she was under the panties.

"Gah Amy, you're so wet." He murmured close to her ear before he backed away so he could get a better look.

Amy already knew the extent of her excitement. This didn't happen for just anyone. "It's all for you."

Ty couldn't believe his ears. As he backed away and slid down her body he lets his mouth kiss over a few sensitive spots on her waist. When he reached her underwear, he quickly pulled them down her legs and threw them in the floor. He didn't waste a second before he was touching her again with his fingers. Ty let them slide over her wetness before entering one into her body. She closed her eyes and let Ty make her feel good. His fingers had always been able to do wanders against her sex. Embarrassing as it is, Amy knew things were going to go quick.

Amy was tight against him. He added another finger into her and pulled them in and out. With her this tight, Ty was scared that he would get embarrassed. He knew it had been awhile for her and he wanted to make sure she was ready.

He didn't get to finish his actions before Amy sat up on the edge of the bed. Amy grabbed ahold of his jeans as she pulled down his zipper and unbuttoned his jeans. He couldn't believe how short of time it took to get his jeans off his body. She hesitated slightly before touching him through his boxers. It jumped a little as she made contact. Amy rolled her hands over his penis just to make sure he was ready for their love making. There was no denying that he was definitely ready.

Ty watched her mouth form a grin as she touched him. "See something you like?"

Amy caught his tease and stood up in front of Ty. She let her hands roam across his upper body, hard pecks, and finally made home by grabbing his neck and pulling him into her for another kiss. Ty's arms instantly wrapped around her small body. He wasn't shy about lettings his hand travel all over her open skin. All he wanted now was to be buried deep inside that woman he loved.

Regretfully, Ty pulled away from Amy's kiss. He couldn't wait any more to move things along. Ty walked Amy back over to the edge of the bed and pushed her to sit down. He moved to find his wallet in his jeans. The condom was precautionary. He wasn't sure is she was still on birth control or not.

Amy watched Ty grab the wallet and take out the condom. Inside she was relieved because she hadn't took birth control in over a year. She felt like she didn't need it. Amy never imagined Ty would waltz back into her life. At this time, Amy decided to tell Ty about their prevention method.

Ty caught her facial expression when he turned around. He thought something maybe wrong. Ty knelt down to check on her. "Is everything okay, Amy?"

Amy smiled up at Ty. "Yeah, I'm just glad you thought about this. I haven't took birth control in a while."

He smiled back at her. "Not that I would mind creating a baby with you, but I don't think we should do it so soon."

With that comment, she placed a sweet kiss against his lips. Amy watched him stand back up and unwrap the condom before he placed it on himself. She honestly couldn't wait to have him inside her again. Before she knew it, Ty was following her as fell back slowly onto the bed. Her breathing slowed and she waited for him enter her body.

Ty wrapped her tight into his arms as he placed himself at her entrance. He couldn't help but tease her momentarily and finally push himself into her body. Ty had to pull in and out a couple of times before he completely filled her body. She was really tighter than he imagined.

When he filled her, Amy shut her eyes and took a deep breath. It was a feeling she couldn't describe. She felt like he was made for her specifically. Amy opened her legs wider so she could accommodate the new edition. It took all she could do not rub herself against him.

Ty felt her open her legs and took advantage of it. He started to move to create friction. She was so tight that he had to try extra hard not to enjoy it too much. He pushed into her several times and watching her facial expressions. He got excited just seeing how much she enjoy the feeling. All he wanted to do was please her.

Amy already felt the tingling deep within her body. She just wanted to enjoy it a little longer. Her arousal couldn't be helped as he continued to push into her. Amy didn't need any help with her orgasm. She came instantly against him as he buried himself deeper into her body. "Ty, Oh…Ty"

He felt her pulsating against him and he continued to push into her. The faster he went to more she moaned out load. It wouldn't be long until he reached his also, but he was going to try to get her to orgasm a second time around. Only then would he be pleased with their love making.

Ty leaned up a little so he could reach his hand down between them. He lets his finger run over her swollen clitoris as he pounded gently into her petite body. Ty could feel himself also reaching his brink. He sped up his actions and massaged her sex faster than before. That was all it took for both of them to come together. Their bodies just laid still and both enjoyed the fact they had just made love together.

To be continued!

I do not own Heartland or any of the characters!


	12. Missing You

You Still Move Me

Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter is a little on the short side. I will make it up in the next one. Thanks for all the reviews!

Ty Borden was losing his mind. He was absolutely sure of it. It had only been two months since he had left Amy in Europe, but he couldn't even think straight. Ty couldn't remember what he was supposed to do next. He had been late to three appointments in just the past week. Ty's assistant, Riley, made the comment that he was 'true loving.' Ty wasn't sure what that meant, but Riley was probably right.

Amy and Ty talked every day since he had departed from Europe. Whether it was through text or chat, he was just thankful he got to speak to her daily. It was even harder to leave than he imagined. All he could imagine was the three times, yes, three times they had sex the night before he left. He couldn't get enough of Amy Flemming. What made it even harder was the fact that she would still be gone another month.

"Hey Boss, you have someone here to see you." Riley told him as he poked his head inside Ty's office door.

Ty was glad of the interruption. He needed to focus on work, but it was hard. "Okay, send them back."

Ty waited a few seconds at his desk before the person walked into his office. He was a little shocked to see who had wanted to see him. "Erin, what are you doing here?"

"I…I just needed to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" Erin asked as she stood up behind the chair.

Ty honestly didn't know what to say. "Ugh, yeah, please sit down."

Erin gave him a small smile and sat down in the chair. It took a lot for her to come down, but she knew he was the only one that could help her. She honestly didn't know how to start a conversation with a young man she had hurt.

"What's going on?" Ty asked hoping this was just a friendly visit.

"I'm sorry to just drop in. I honestly didn't know who else I could talk to."

Ty watched her actions. He could tell there was something going on and it wasn't good. "Erin, you know you can talk to me."

"It's becoming hard. I feel like I can't resist the urge anymore. I'm scared." Erin whispered so Ty could barely hear what she was saying.

Ty immediately closed his eyes when he heard the news. He wanted to tell her to hit the road, but he wasn't that type of person. She came to him for help and he was going to do his best to help her. "Erin, have you started?"

The brown haired beauty gulped. "No, not yet."

He felt relief. No matter what she did to him, she still use to be a big part of his life. "Good, how about I go with you to a meeting."

Erin perked up. "You would do that?"

"I know you don't like to go by yourself. I don't mind going." Ty replied to her question. He knew that it would be the only way to get her to go and he wasn't about to let her fall off the wagon, again.

"You don't know what this means to me, Ty. Thank You."

Ty called around to find out where the meetings where for that night. He didn't want to waste any time. It looked as if she was on the brink of collapsing. Ty couldn't live with himself if something happened to her and he didn't try to help…

Across the world, Amy was having a rough time. She couldn't concentrate on anything. The pressure was starting to build up with her coworkers and even Ahmed was noticing her behavior. Amy couldn't wait to be back in Canada and in Ty's arms. She was absolutely miserable.

"Amy, do you mind talking with me?" Ahmed asked as he walked by her in the stable.

Amy briefly closed her eyes and turned around the face her boss. "I don't mind."

Ahmed smiled at his trainer. "Amy, is everything okay? You just seem….well, lost."

Amy couldn't help but smirk at Ahmed's choice of words. She didn't want to seem childish, but she was so home sick. "Ahmed, I'm sorry. I'm just ready to go home. I can't concentrate on anything."

"Don't worry, I've noticed. Why haven't you spoken with me about this?" Ahmed asked as he paid attention to the horse Amy was currently working with in the stable.

Amy shrugged her shoulders at his question. "I'm not sure. I just thought I could make it through without it being problem. I was wrong."

Ahmed looked up at the woman that has become his friend. She had grown so much over the seven years that he knew her. He hated to see her go. "Amy, unfortunately, you're no good to me when you act this way. I'll pay you the whole amount and I'll send you home."

Amy couldn't believe the words coming out of Ahmed's mouth. Her eyes were wide open from the shock. "Ahmed! I can't allow you to do that."

"Amy, have you forgotten that I'm a prince? I can do as I please."

Amy shook her head. "No, that's not the deal."

Ahmed finally reached out and grabbed her hand. "Amy, this is not up for discussion. I'll have a car pick you up and take you to the airport tomorrow morning. The driver will have a check with your name on it. Please….do this for me. You are the greatest trainer I have ever worked with. I hope you can do it again."

Amy stood in shock. She didn't even know what to say. "Wow, Ahmed. All I can do is say Thank You."

"No, thank you." Ahmed replied and took her hand to place a small kiss on top. "Don't worry. I will see you again."

It was now Amy's turn to smile. "I better. Don't be a stranger."

"Bye Amy."

"Bye…" Amy whispered as she turned and walked away from a man that gave her many opportunities. He turned her life around in so many good ways. She would never find ways to thank him for all that he has done. Once she got out of sight, Amy literally ran to the car waiting for her. She couldn't wait to tell Ty the good news.

The car door finally closed and she searched for her cell phone hiding in her jacket pocket. She dialed a familiar number and let it ring. Amy couldn't help but sigh when the phone went straight to voice mail.

"Ty, its Amy. I have some good news to tell you. Please call me back as soon as you get this…Bye."

Ty didn't hear his phone because it was on silent during the meeting. Afterwards, he treated Erin to dinner down the street. He was proud of her progress and she agreed to continue with the meetings. Ty agreed to go to the next one but after that she was on her own. He didn't want to do anything that would make Amy uncomfortable.

When he finally made it home, Ty took his phone out to put on charge and noticed the missed call. He silently cursed himself for missing her phone call and dialed the number back. It rang a few times and he finally heard her voice on the other end.

"Hey, you…." Amy stated into the phone.

Ty smiled. "Hi, how was your day?"

"Actually, it wasn't that bad." Amy stated proudly. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

"Why do you sound so happy?" Ty asked curiously when he noticed her voice.

Amy smiled through the phone as she spoke. "Well, how do you feel about picking me up at the airport tomorrow?"

Ty had to think about what she said…twice. "Wait! You're coming home?"

"Yes! Tomorrow as a matter of fact and for good!" Amy exclaimed while she packed up her things.

Ty was now in the best mood. "That's amazing, Amy. What time do your plane arrive?"

Amy wasn't sure. She was going to guestimate. "Ugh, probably around this time tomorrow night. It's midnight there, right?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact it is. I'll just make sure to take a nap before I come get you." Ty joked with her through the phone.

"Yeah, because you might need that energy when we get back to your place." Amy teased Ty because of his comment.

Ty was now wide awake and finally laid down into bed. "Really? I think you're the one that needs to sleep on the plane. I plan on taking the whole day off."

Amy was now blushing. It took a lot for her to play back. "You think you can handle me?"

"No, it's not that. I don't think you can handle me. You better be ready!"

"I guess we will find out tomorrow night." Amy made clear to him. She wanted him to know that she wasn't backing down.

Ty sighed as he felt himself getting a little excited thinking about the things he could do to Amy. "Gah, now I'm not going to be able to sleep."

Amy tried not to giggle, but she couldn't help it. She had been in the same situation many nights the past two months. "Look on the bright side. You will get to see me tomorrow."

"But I need to rest up, remember?" Ty pouted through the phone.

Amy smirked. "I guess you need to go to sleep then."

Ty smiled and knew he needed to be in bed. "You're right, but I want to stay up and talk to you."

"I know, but I need to pack and you have work tomorrow. I'll be seeing you in no time."

"Call me before you get on your plane. I shouldn't be too busy tomorrow." Ty explained.

"Okay, sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow." Amy whispered into the phone.

"Good night. Be careful."

"Night…" Amy said as she hung up the phone. She desperately wanted to tell Ty that she loved him, but wasn't sure it was the right time. Amy decided to wait and see how it went back in Vancouver before declaring her love…

To be continued.

I do not own heartland or any characters!


	13. Ever After?

`You Still Move Me

Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying my best to update every week, but it's just a busy time of year at work. I love the reviews, please keep them coming! By the way, if you want your review to be posted don't review as a guest! Make an account!

The next day, Ty took Erin to her second meeting before heading to the airport to pick up Amy. He waited patiently for Amy's plane to land and thought diligently about how he was going to explain things to Amy. Ty knew that things were innocent, but Amy didn't always understand why he did the things he did. He was just trying to help someone he called a friend, despite their past. Ty would do the same for Amy.

The time of Ty's watch was now 12:21AM. The plane was supposed to land at 12:15AM. Ty looked over at the terminal board and saw that her plane was now landing. He figured it would take at least twenty minutes to unboard the plane. Ty waited patiently as he stood up to wait for Amy to come down the stairs. His hands were now shaking. He didn't realize how much he had missed Amy until this moment.

Amy moved quickly off the plane. She literally couldn't wait to have Ty's arms around her body. The whole plane ride she couldn't stop day dreaming about her time with Ty. It was hard to believe they were actually doing this again. They were actually going to be a couple. She still hadn't told her family that she was coming home. Amy wanted to spend as much time with Ty as she could before heading back to Hudson.

Her body shifted around hastily through the crowd. She didn't think her legs were moving fast enough for her liking. Amy finally reached the stairs and looked down to see if she could find Ty. It only took a few seconds before her eyes met Ty's. She immediately felt relieved and flashed him a smile before she took off down the stairs.

Ty's heart skipped a beat the moment he saw her searching for him. He moved forward and waited for Amy to reach the bottom floor of the airport. A chuckle escaped from him as Amy plowed into his waiting arms. Ty buried his face into her neck and held her up against his body. He had been waiting on this day since he left her at the airport in Europe. Ty didn't want to forget how it felt for Amy to be in his grasp.

Amy held onto the man she loved tightly. Her hands were buried into his hair and eyes closed tightly as he held her. It didn't take long for Amy to break free so she could take a look at his handsome face. As she stepped back, her hands cupped his cheek so she could take a good look at him. She loved to see his green eyes sparkle down at her. It was one thing that made her fall in love with him all those years ago.

"Hey there…" Ty whispered when he looked down at her.

"Hi." She whispered back.

They both smiled at each other before Ty leaned over to place his lips on Amy's. Her hands held his head in place as she kissed him back. Ty accepted the lengthy kiss and moved his arms so he could hold onto her hips. This gave him an opportunity to pull her closer to him. Amy didn't want to have a full blown make out session in the airport so she decided to pull away. Both of them groaned from the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry. We will have plenty of time to do that when we get home. I do need to get my luggage though…" Amy told Ty apologetically.

Ty couldn't help but smile. He didn't care what they did as long as she was near him. "It's around the corner. We can pick it up and head back to my place."

Amy held onto Ty's extended hand as they walked over to the baggage claim. A few minutes passed and they finally had everything as they headed for Ty's car. Amy thought the car fitted Ty but missed the old truck that they use to rise around in. Ty loaded up the bags and quickly helped Amy into the car. Once he was inside, he turned his attention back to Amy.

"Are you hungry? Is there anything you need before we head to my place?"

Amy thought a moment. She did need a few things, but they could wait until tomorrow. Amy couldn't wait to get Ty alone. She desperately missed him. "No, thank you. All the things I need can wait."

Ty was satisfied with her answer and drove away from the airport. Both of them remained silent during the drive. Ty was on the verge of pulling the car over and taking advantage of Amy, but what was twenty minutes? They would be all alone without anyone bothering them. The rest of the drive was smooth. Ty finally reached his home and pulled into his garage.

Amy looked around as Ty pulled into the garage. It was a nice place. The bottom floor consisted of a two car garage, while the second floor was his two bedroom home. It was little more than she expected from Ty Borden. Amy was still relieved that he changed his life for the better and is now successful.

"What are you thinking about?" Ty asked when he flipped off the ignition.

Amy looked over at Ty. "Just all that you accomplished. I'm really proud of you."

Ty blushed at her comment. The first time he met Amy, he was on the path to nowhere. Amy was a big part in the man he was today. "It didn't come easy. I had a great family to help me out."

Amy smiled and opened up the car door. She was ready to get inside. It was late and the plane ride didn't help her any. She waited on Ty to get her luggage before they walked up the steps. He took out his key and opened the door for Amy to walk in. Ty followed in quickly behind her and placed her luggage near the front door.

"This is it. Home sweet home." Ty exclaimed from behind Amy.

Amy looked around the room until she turned her attention back to Ty. "It's nice, Ty."

"Here, let me show you where you will be sleeping and the bathroom." Ty stated and grabbed her hand.

Amy followed behind Ty as she showed her the bathroom which was a fairly nice size. Ty then took her to the room she hoped to spend the most time in. "Is this your bedroom?"

Ty smirked. "Do you think I would let you sleep anywhere else?"

"I didn't want to expect too much." Amy told Ty when she turned to face him again.

He reached his hand out and ran it through her long blonde locks. He was simply amazed by her. "I just want you to be happy."

Amy couldn't help but tear up a little. The way he looked at her caused so many emotions deep inside. "I am happy. I'm just glad to be here with you."

Ty didn't want to wait any longer to kiss her lips. The kiss they had shared at the airport didn't justify his needs. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto Amy's once again. Ty didn't waste a moment before running his tongue along Amy's lips. She wanted the action and opened her mouth so his tongue could enter. Their tongues made contact while Amy's hands connected behind his neck and pulled him closer to her body. Ty kept up and moved his arms so he could hold on. They wrapped around her body where they wouldn't be apart.

Amy moaned into Ty's mouth when she realized where this was heading. She had only dreamed about it for the past two months they had been apart. His kisses were succulent and wanting. All she wanted to know was that he missed her just as much as she missed him. The kisses were on the right track. She almost wished they would never end.

Ty finally ventured his hands to grab her waist underneath her loose blouse. She had dressed comfortable for her flight and he didn't mind. It wouldn't take him long to get her out of the clothes she had on. He grabbed and rubbed across her back until he heard her moan for a second time. Her moans caused him to get even more excited than he already was in that moment. Ty had always loved pleasuring Amy.

Amy eventually broke the kiss and looked up at Ty. To her, he was wonderful. Ty had always went out of his way to help her. She knew that he was the one. Amy slid her hands down his arms and laced her hands with his. She couldn't wait to start this new chapter with Ty.

Ty gripped her hands tighter before capturing her lips again. He brought them up so he could place a gentle kiss across her knuckles. Before they went any further he needed to gather a few things. Ty hated to leave her, but some things were needed for their night to continue.

"I'll be right back. There is something I need to get from my car. I'm sorry." Ty exclaimed hoping she would understand.

A small sigh escaped Amy's mouth after he spoke. "I understand. I'll be hear waiting."

Ty struggled letting go of her hands. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before turning to leave. "I'll be right back."

Amy smiled at Ty as she watched him leave the room. Once he was gone, she took a moment to look around at her surroundings. It was decorated much like the Ty she remembered. The light grey walls did possess much décor, just a few odds and ends around the room. Amy walked over to the bed and sat down on the blue down comforter. It was needed during the cold winters in Canada. She wanted to feel the comfort of the bed and lay down slowly across one side of the bed. The comfort of the pillows made Amy shut her eyes for a brief moment.

Ty was careful not to fall down the stairs as he rushed to his car. He didn't want to leave her alone any longer than he had too. The small plastic bag Ty was looking for was sitting behind the passenger seat. He quickly grabbed it and made his was back up the stairs. Ty shut and locked the door behind him, before making his way back to the bedroom.

"Hey, Amy. I was…." Ty didn't get to finish he sentence when he noticed her spread across the bed. She looked so peaceful lying in his bed. He walked quietly over to the bedside and took a seat. Amy's lips were pursed and her face peaceful. Ty was happy to see her so content. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and placed a small kiss to her forehead.

After, Ty grabbed a blanket off the back of the chair in his room and placed it over her sleeping body. He would be okay with just being close to her tonight. Just knowing that she was in the same room was enough for Ty. He made his way under the cover and cuddled next to the woman he had always loved.

The night went by quickly and Ty was awoken by his cell phone ringing. He struggled to open his eyes as the alarm kept ringing. Ty felt a small hand upon his chest and quickly looked down at the woman in his bed. He smiled and hugged her tightly into his body.

Amy stirred next to Ty. She subconsciously heard the phone ringing but desperately wanted to ignore the sound. Her hand that laid upon Ty's chest grabbed a fistful of his shirt, while pushing herself deeper into his side. The jet lag was definitely not going to be her friend today.

Ty smiled while he looked down at Amy as she stretched her body out beside him. She was too cute when she was sleeping. It was one of his favorite things about Amy. As much as he was enjoying this moment, he had to stop his phone from ringing. Ty unwillingly escaped from Amy's grasp and went to the living room to find his phone. Once he finally found it, he sighed when he saw that the phone was actually ringing and not his alarm. Ty quickly decided to answer the unwanted call before it drove him crazy.

"Hello?"

The ringing phone finally made Amy arise from her sleep. She searched around from Ty and immediately noticed he wasn't in the bed when she heard him talking in the other room. Amy didn't mean to eaves drop on his conversation, but it was hard not to. She lay quietly in the bed and waited on Ty until she heard a name. A name she thought Ty had gotten rid of a long time ago. The girlfriend instincts immediately came in effect and Amy immediately darted out of the bed. She walked quickly into the living room.

"Yeah, look, I'll see what I can do. We can talk about it later." Ty exclaimed to his ex-girlfriend, trying to get off the phone.

Amy stood behind Ty in the doorway waiting for him to hang up the phone. She was trying hard not to jump to conclusions, but she wasn't sure if she knew how to do that. All she knew is what Ty had told her a million miles away. She didn't actually know what was going on here in Canada.

Ty turned his body and noticed Amy standing in the door. He mouthed 'sorry' to her and spoke again. "Erin, I'm sorry. I will call you back later. We will figure it out."

Ty let Erin say her goodbyes before hanging up the phone. Ty was steadily trying to figure out what to say to Amy in his mind. He felt bad, but he hadn't had an opportunity to tell Amy because she was flying across the world. Ty just hoped he hadn't ruin what had just begun.

Amy walked over to Ty once he hung up the phone. She was dying to know what this was all about. "Ty, is everything okay? What's going on?"

To be continued…

I do not own Heartland or any characters!


	14. In A New World

You Still Move Me

Chapter 14

"Ty, is everything okay? What's going on?"

Ty frowned at Amy's saddened face. He never wanted to hurt her in any way. The opportunity just hadn't presented itself since he started helping Erin. Ty quickly walked over to her and ran his hand across her cheek. "Amy, you remember the other night when you called me about coming home?"

"Yes…" Amy replied hoping to figure out where this was heading.

"Well, when you called I had just gotten back from taking Erin to a meeting. She had come to see me earlier that evening. She told me that she was on the verge of relapsing. I couldn't say no. I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to her." Ty explained hoping that Amy would understand the current situation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amy asked stepping around Ty and walking toward the kitchen.

Ty shrugged. "I just never had the right time. I was going to tell you the night you called, but you were so excited about coming home that I forget. I hope you're not mad at me. I was planning on telling you over breakfast.

Amy thought a moment before replying. She didn't want to say the wrong thing. "Obviously, I'm not happy about you spending time with your ex. I know it's something you need to do and I can handle that. I trust you. Please just be honest with me. I'm not the same girl that you use to know."

Ty immediately felt a flush of relief radiate throughout his body. The Amy he use to know would have given him the cold shoulder for days. "Thank you. We will talk more about this over breakfast. Let me take you to my favorite place."

Amy didn't say anything after Ty spoke. She simply walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his body. She desperately needed a hug. "I missed you, Ty."

Ty smiled and hugged her back. He needed this feeling. "I missed you, too."

Amy continued the hug until she felt Ty's finger lift her head up to look at him. He waited a few seconds before he placed his lips onto hers. The kiss was so sweet it made her weak in the knees. That was a feeling she only got when Ty Borden kissed her lips.

Ty kissed her softly and let his hands fall upon her shoulders. He wasn't planning for the kiss to be anything but a peck on the lips, but he felt Amy tighten her grasp and open her mouth up to him. He complied and kissed her back, letting his tongue enter her open mouth. Ty could feel Amy's hands make their way to his neckline before allowing her tongue to play with his own. The want for Amy hadn't disappeared since last night. All this did was make him want her even more.

"I want you, Ty." Amy told him as she pulled away from his lips.

The look Amy was giving him was filled with so much love. Ty immediately forgot about wanting breakfast. All he wanted was her touch. He wanted to feel her close to him. Ty brushed over her face and down her neck, through her hair and across her back. It was nothing but pure excitement when he got to touch her body.

Amy closed her eyes and allowed Ty's hands to move over her body. She let Ty hold her and he finally whispered in her ear how much he wanted her too. The excitement went straight to her lower extremities. It had been way to long since they had been together. The last time was too amazing to forget.

Ty's lips searched around her neck softly. He was wanting to get a moan to escape from her lips. It didn't take him long to find the spot she liked the most. The moan came from deep within her throat and it made the fire start. Ty didn't want to wait long to have his way with her. He pulled away and grabbed her hand to pull her toward the bedroom. Ty immediately shut the door behind him. He didn't want to take the chance on any interruptions.

Amy was surprised when her back hit against the bedroom door. It was only seconds before his lips pressed against hers once again. She noticed his body covering over her own as he kissed her like there wouldn't be a tomorrow. Amy welcomed it. She enjoyed the attention and wanted the feeling just as much as Ty did.

His hands grasped her cheeks and kissed her harder. Ty honestly couldn't get enough of the kiss. Right now, the world was spinning correctly, but only if Amy was in his arms. As they kissed, he leaned in his body to make contact with hers. That feeling was enough to want her even more.

Amy let Ty have the upper hand at first, but soon decided that she wanted to run the show. When Ty's hand started to play around with the brim of her shirt, she pushed them away and grabbed a fistful of his tee shirt. It wasn't long before Ty's back was pushed against the wooden door. She felt his hands immediately roam around her waist and her arms latched around his neck so she could feel her whole body against his. The contact was definitely missed the past two months.

Ty held onto her as tight as he could. He matched her kisses and was content with letting Amy have her way. Ty knew he would have plenty of time to have his way with her. His hands started to make their way up her back as her hands found their way under his shirt to his bare chest. The feeling of her hands on his chest felt amazing. He pulled away from this kiss and enjoyed the feeling of her smooth hands on his body.

Amy knew Ty was enjoying her movements. Her hands continued to move over his chest until she decided the shirt needed to be removed. She swiftly drug the shirt over his head and threw it on the floor next to them. Amy wanted to see his beautiful chest. Again, she had missed everything about him. Her fingers traced around his chest until she noticed him looking down at her. Amy only looked up to meet his wonderful, green eyes.

He finally took the opportunity to look at her. Ty noticed a small wrinkle in the corner of her eye that wasn't there before they broke up. That's when it hit him. Amy Flemming wasn't the fifteen year old girl he fell in love with so long ago. She was more mature and was now a woman. A woman he knew he would never be able to resist.

The look Ty gave her was like none he had ever given before. She could feel his want, his desire for her. It used to be all sweet, puppy dog looks. Before, their love was more like a high school romance. Now, with age and time, they had to learn to love each other again in a better sense of time. The demons from the past were no longer an issue in both their lives. This made Amy more willing give her heart to a man who understood her and where she came from. It really was a blessing.

"You're the only one I want. You're the only one I've ever wanted." Ty told Amy as he looked at her.

Now, Amy really couldn't wait to show him how much she wanted him. She quickly grabbed ahold of his waist and turned him so she could walk him over to the bed. Amy guided him to sit down on the edge of the bed. She was going to take her time. Amy was going to remind him exactly why she was the only one he wanted.

A shirtless Ty waited patiently for Amy to make a move. He held himself up with his hands as Amy leaned in to kiss the side of cheek. Ty could feel her hands close to his own as her lips traveled across his jawbone to find the edge of his ear. He couldn't help but grin when her lips and tongue finally started off behind his ear. Ty swallowed hard as she made her way down his neck to where his collarbone met his neck.

Amy's hands finally moved to lay upon Ty's shoulders. She had to steady herself as he lips moved across and down his body and bare chest. Amy let her hands follow behind her lips when she started to travel farther down his body.

Ty tensed up when her teeth grazed across his nipples. She was teasing him endlessly and he sure as hell didn't mind. He could now feel his jeans getting extra tight. Ty hoped it wouldn't be long so that he could get a little release. With Amy's direction, he sure it wouldn't take too much longer for her to get what she wanted. He was hoping her endgame definitely involved his lower extremities.

For some reason, Amy had always enjoyed Ty's abdomen. She paid extra attention to that area before she moved on. Amy finally heard Ty snicker when she played around with his belly button. Her knees finally hit the carpeted floor beneath her body. While in place, she reached over Ty's jeans and immediately felt his unbearable hard on. She couldn't help but enjoy knowing she did those things to Ty.

The hiss that escaped Ty's mouth was a little embarrassing for him. He wasn't expecting it to be so sensitive when she finally touched him. His head fell back when Amy continued rubbing her hand across him and placing kisses against the hem of his jeans. Ty wasn't sure if he could get any harder, but if she kept on it wasn't going to end the way she wanted it to.

Amy could sense that things needed to move on. She quickly found the button to his jeans. It didn't take her long to undo them and slide the zipper down. Amy heard Ty's relief as soon as she unbuttoned the jeans. She helped him a little more by finally taking the material off his legs.

Before Amy went any further, Ty felt the need to kiss her. He grabbed her arm and helped her stand up. He pulled her so her lips were meeting his own. Ty gave her a needy, luscious kiss. He could feel Amy fall more into him as the kiss continued. As Amy leaned in closer, Ty wrapped his arms around her so he could find the edge of her shirt. He pulled it off her body and loved the fact the she was not currently wearing a bra. His mind was now blown as she fell completely onto his body.

Ty quickly regained his thoughts when he remembered an almost naked Amy was on top of his body. He moved fast so he now had her captured beneath his own body, in his bed. Ty held her arms back as he lips fell onto her hardened breasts. He smiled against her as she squirmed underneath him. Ty waited for her to relax before he continued with his actions. It wasn't loud but he could distinctly hear Amy moaning as he teased her breasts.

Ty finally released her arms and her hands delved into his soft hair. She continued to enjoy his ministrations even as he traveled down her body. Amy held still while his hand traveled under the sweats and felt her through her underwear. She could just imagine what he was thinking when he felt how wet her panties were underneath his touch.

She was definitely wetter than he imagined. When he felt her, Ty didn't let any time go by before sliding the unneeded sweats off her body. She lifted her lower body so he could easily get the garment off her legs. As he set up on his knees, Ty waited a second before reaching over to grab the edge of Amy's panties. He wanted to take his time. Ty slowly moved the garment down her thighs, up over her knees, and finally over her feet. He watched her the entire time, not wanting to lose the moment. It was almost surreal.

Amy figured she had let Ty have enough fun for this time around. She reached up to pull him back down on top of her. Amy snuck a kiss in so she could flip them back over. She wanted to be the one on top. Amy lifted her body up so she was now sitting on his body. She raked her fingers over his chest and made sure to reel him in.

Ty really couldn't believe it. He never remembered Amy wanting to be in this much control. He situated himself underneath Amy before he grabbed her hips. "Amy, I am dying here…"

Amy smiled down at her, well, boyfriend. "I am just trying to figure out how much I can make you want me."

"Oh, trust me, I don't think I have ever been this aroused." Ty stated hoping it would please her.

She was going to see just how much in a few seconds. She was tired of waiting for him to be inside of her. "Do you have any condoms?"

Ty shook his head before leaning up and pointing at the dresser. "I picked those up last night on the way to the airport."

She quickly got off of Ty and grabbed a condom out of the box. In record time, Amy opened to condom and placed it on Ty's hard shaft. Amy lifted up and steadied Ty as she gently sat down on his member. She had to move up and down a few times before he was completely inside her body. Amy's eyes almost rolled back into her head as he filled her fully.

Ty's eyes did roll into the back of his head. She was much tighter than he remembered, but oh so wet. He continued to hold onto her hips and she soon started to move on top of him. Ty couldn't help but smile when she moved all the right ways. It felt so good. He opened his only so he could look up at Amy. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open slightly trying to maintain her composure. He really enjoyed the movement of her breasts as she moved up and down on his cock so he decided to reach up and play with them.

Amy finally smiled and opened her eyes when she felt his hands on her breasts. She moved her hands over Ty's as she rode him. The hold helped her steady herself as she continued to make love to Ty. To rest, she rocked herself against Ty just to feel the friction before starting again on her mission to get Ty to come.

Ty knew it probably wouldn't be much longer before he let go. He was so turned on. He had to make sure Amy get her orgasm first. Ty finally released her breasts and one hand found her clitoris while the other hand held onto her hips. He rubbed his thumb against her sex as she rocked herself against Ty. That action made it even harder to not let go. He picked up his knees so she could lean on them as he touched her provocatively. As he continued, she tended to move faster against him. It didn't take long for Amy's walls to clasp against his sex.

"Oh, Ty…." Amy's let out as her hands dropped to his chest and catch herself from collapsing on top of his body. The orgasm was just what she needed. She felt so relieved now.

Ty allowed Amy to rest a few seconds before rolling them over. He really needed a release, like now. Ty was still buried inside her warmth. He needed to move within her. Ty quickly started to move his hips so he could push in and out of her body. He took his time and buried himself deeper and deeper, making Amy moan out loud from his movements. His orgasm was on the horizon. He sped up while leaning his lips in close to Amy's face. Ty pressed his lips to her cheek as he finally let himself go. As he came, he let his head rest on her chest. He could hear her heart beating rapidly. It was music to his ears.

Amy wrapped her arms around her lover's body. She held his sweaty body close to her as they both tried to come down from their high. Amy let her hands roam across his back and finally buried them in his now, wet hair. She couldn't believe how content she felt just lying here with Ty. It was a wonderful moment. A satisfying moment.

Ty just let the moment take him. He was so pleased with everything. Ty couldn't wait to go on this journey with Amy. He loved this woman, yes loved. Ty Borden was in love with Amy Flemming. He wasn't sure how to tell her just yet. Ty didn't want to scare her away.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ty heard Amy's question. He wasn't going to tell her what he was thinking about. He finally rolled off of Amy and lay down on his side. "I was thinking how happy I am to have you with me."

Amy smiled over at Ty. She was happy, too. Before she could reply, both of them heard her stomach rumble. "I'm sorry to ruin this moment, but I'm starving."

He rubbed over her belly and placed a kiss on her cheek before getting up. She watched him wonder around and grab a few things before throwing her underwear at her. "I'm hungry, too. Get up woman!"

She laughed at him while knocking the flying underwear out of the way. For a second, Amy was lost in time. She realized that she could do this forever. In other words, lay in bed with Ty, go to eat with Ty, do everything with Ty. That's what made her happy. Amy Flemming was happy for the first time, well, in a long time…

To Be Continued!

I do not own Heartland, or any of the characters!


	15. What's Next?

A/N: First, I apologize for not updating in SSSooooo long! I've been extremely busy at work and I have a sweet miracle on the way I hope everyone understands. It might be awhile before I update again so just be patient. Thanks for everyone's support!

You Still Move Me 15

Only a week had passed since Amy arrived in Vancouver. Things were still pretty amazing between Amy and Ty. Amy had met Erin and was okay with Ty escorting her to her meetings. They only went twice a week. Amy trusted Ty with everything she had. As long as he came home to her every night, she wouldn't complain.

"What are you thinking about?" Ty asked her from the kitchen of his apartment.

Amy looked behind her from her position on the couch. Ty was cooking her stew because it was freezing outside. "Nothing. I just thinking about what I'm going to do next."

With that statement, Ty left what he was doing and walked over to the couch. He sat down beside Amy and pulled her into his arms and placed a chaste kiss onto her cheek. "Can I tell you what you're going to do next?"

Amy smirked. "I will be open minded…"

Ty smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips. They were so sweet. "Well, next, you are going to eat the stew I'm making you. Then, you're going to shower with me. After that, you are going to take me to bed and make sweet, sweet love to me."

A blush creeped upon Amy's face as Ty spoke with her. She still wasn't use to Ty's 'advances,' but she was learning to accept them. Amy turned her head to look at his face. "Yeah? Is that right?"

Ty closed in so his lips were near her ear. "Yeah, I'm even convinced that we can skip dinner."

Ty's whisper caused Amy to swallow hard. She couldn't believe she was getting turned on just by this little foreplay. Amy moved her body to conform to Ty's advances. Her body ended up underneath Ty's on the couch. When her head hit the soft pillow at the end of the couch, Ty's lips latched onto Amy's. She held onto the back of his head and guided him through their kiss. This had become their nightly routine. During the day, Amy do her on thing and Ty would go to work. At the end of the day, It was nice to wrap up in each other's arms.

During their kiss, a telephone started ringing from the coffee table in front of the couch. Amy opened her eyes to check if it was her phone lighting up. Ty pulled away from the kiss when he noticed her looking. "It can wait."

Amy gave him the 'really now' look before reaching over to grab the phone. She sat up before answering the phone. "Hello?"

Ty continued to tease Amy during her phone conversation. He played with her collarbone and neck as she spoke to whom he assumed to be her sister. Amy still hadn't told her family that she was in Vancouver. Ty really wanted her to get that conversation out of the way. He was tired of being such a big secret.

"Hey Lou! How is everything at Heartland?" Amy asked as she tried to ignore Ty's actions against her body.

"It's good. We just miss you." Lou explained through the phone.

Amy sighed. She hated not telling them, but it was for the best right now. "I'll be home in another month. That's when my contract runs out."

"I'll just have to deal until then. Georgie said hello by the way."

"Hey Georgie…" Amy stated through the phone. She could hear all the pitter patter in the background. They had probably just finished eating dinner. Amy couldn't wait to be back home with her family.

Lou told Georgie that Amy had said hello before speaking to Amy once again. "Well, I just wanted to call and check in. Tell you how excited we are for you to come home."

Amy smiled. "I miss you guys, also. I will be home before you know it."

"We love you, Amy."

"I love all of you. Good night, Lou." Amy told her sister.

"Night…." Lou told Amy before hanging up her end of the line.

Amy ended to call after her sister and placed the phone back down on the polished coffee table. She immediately started to feel a little sad. She felt bad that she had not went straight home to see her family. They had always been there for her regardless of the mistakes she had made.

Ty moved closer to Amy when he noticed her saddened expression. He knew she missed her family despite enjoying herself with him. Heck, he missed her family, too. When they decided to break things off, he wasn't very comfortable sharing time with her family. Ty didn't want to make it hard for her or her family in the long run. "Amy…?"

"I'm okay, but I probably need to head to Hudson sooner than later." Amy mentioned as she let Ty's arms wrap around her body.

Ty reached down and stroked her cheek. "Yeah, that would probably be for the best. I just hope you will allow me to come along with you?"

Amy had to smile. She was happy to know that Ty wanted to spend time with her, but she knew she should tell them first. "I think I should go first and you can follow."

Ty smirked. "I hope I can follow you like the next day."

Amy smiled again and leaned up to kiss Ty's lips. She cherished the kiss she shared with Ty. It was warm and satisfying.

Ty broke the kiss so he could speak. "Amy this is it. I hope it's me and you from now on. I don't want anything else."

"I know and I want the same. I just want to tell them first."

Ty smirked before getting off the couch to check on the soup. He didn't want any of this to end. Ty honestly didn't know how everything was going to work out, but he knew he was going to try. The feelings were much different than before…in a good way. It wasn't young love; it was true love.

As Ty walked away, Amy thought amount about heading home to Heartland. As much as she wanted to see her family, Ty was now her number one priority. She had to make sure she didn't do anything to screw this up. Amy immediately grabbed the laptop and booked a flight to Hudson. She truly did want to get everything out of the way.

Ty watched her put down the laptop and sat back down beside her. "When are you planning on going?"

Amy smiled when she looked up at Ty. He was beautiful. "I have a flight for Thursday. I was hoping you could come out for the weekend when you finished at the clinic."

Ty couldn't help but grin. He was just waiting for her to ask him to come along. "I think I could do that. I mean I would be absolutely miserable with nothing to do over the weekend."

Amy shook her head at Ty's sarcasm. She started to reply until she felt Ty's finger dance under her shirt to tickle her waist. Amy couldn't even think straight as he tickled her mercifully. "Stop! Please Stop!"

Ty giggled along with Amy and finally quit to allow her to catch her breath. She was so beautiful when she is flustered. He seized the opportunity and gave her another long kiss. Ty was sure going to miss this the few days they were apart…..


	16. Heartland

A/N: I really do apologize for taking so long to update. I have already started working on the next chapter. Please enjoy!

You Still Move Me 16

Lou was confused when Amy called her back the next day and told her she would be home on Thursday. The night before, she said that she would be gone another month. With all the questions running through her mind, she didn't ask any questions, just agreed to pick her up at the airport. Lou waited patiently as endless amounts of people walked past her to their families and friends. She couldn't help but sigh when she noticed Amy was literally the last person through the terminal.

"Lou!" Amy exclaimed as she caught sight of her sister.

Lou smiled and surrendered to Amy's outreached arms for a hug. She held on tightly before backing away to get a good look at her sister. "You look different? Did you change your hair?"

Amy looked down at her hair before answering. "Umm, no, not that I can recall…"

"Well, you seem different, which is not a bad thing. You look happy." Lou explained as they walked together to the baggage claim.

Amy smiled. She was glad that people could see her happiness. Ty had always been the backbone to her happiness, but she wasn't quite ready to share Ty with her family yet. "Well, I am pretty happy to be back home."

Lou faced Amy once they got her luggage off the cart. "So, you just got out of your contract? You're home for good?"

Amy knew it was coming so she prepared herself on the plane. "He could see how unhappy I was and he graciously wrote me out a check for the rest of the contract and told me to go home."

Lou wasn't satisfied. "Just like that? No obligations or anything?"

"No…it was just like that." Amy stated with a little attitude trying for Lou to get the picture.

Lou could see she was starting to annoy Amy. "I'm sorry, Amy. It was all so sudden. I'm glad you are at home. I have a nine-year-old girl ready to see her aunt.:"

"I can't believe she's nine…" Amy started as they got into Lou's SUV. That statement started an hour long conversation as they traveled back to Heartland. Both of them happy to be in each other's company.

Once they arrived at Heartland, Lou left Amy to settle in as she went to check on Maggie's. Amy wasted no time heading out to the stables and checking on the horses. Spartan was still in the same shape as she had left him, yet he was happy to see her. Amy petted her horse and loved on him until her phone decided to ring.

"Hey, you…." Amy stated into the cell phone.

"Hey, beautiful. I got your text." Ty Borden mentioned to Amy on the other end of the line.

Amy smiled into the phone. "You must have had a busy day. I was expecting a call from your earlier."

Ty smiled sadly. He wished he could have called earlier. Her statement just reminded him of all the files he had to file before he went home for the day. "Yes, it's been crazy. It's better now than I get to talk to you."

Amy blushed. "I miss you, Ty. "

"You have no idea. It's going to be a long two days without you."

Amy could see Ty sitting at his desk, playing around with his pen. "Well, at least you will be busy. Work will help keep your mind off of me."

Ty chuckled. "I highly doubt that. I keep picturing you waiting on me when I get home this afternoon."

"Yeah? What I am doing when you get home?"

Ty could really take this conversation where it didn't need to go. He was sure she was alone, but it might make things worse for both of them. "Well, you're putting the finishing touches on the food you made for dinner."

Amy was secretly disappointed he didn't play along, but she understood. "Yeah? What did I make you for dinner?"

"Chicken parmesan, I have a craving for it."

Amy smiled. "I'll have to remember that when we get back next week."

"Please do! Look, I'm going to finish up this paperwork and get back home. I'll call you later on tonight." Ty explained wanting to let her get back to what she was doing.

"Okay, Ty. I'll talk to you later…." Amy almost slipped up and said those three little words. It just came natural, but she didn't want to tell him like that. She wanted it to be special.

"It's not good to keep secrets, ya know…." The voice made her jump, she wasn't expecting anyone to be listening to her conversation. Jack came out from the makeshift office and showed himself to Amy.

Amy smiled over at him. "Grandpa, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was out here."

Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around his youngest granddaughter. He believed she got more beautiful, year after year. Amy reminded him a lot of his daughter. They held the same spirit and he didn't mind it at all. He just wanted Amy to be happy.

"What have you been doing?" Amy asked her grandfather as he walked with her over to Spartan.

Jack smiled. "Did you see how beautiful this place is? Well, it's because of me."

Amy laughed at Jack. Heartland has always been his pride and joy. "Yes, Grandpa. It's more beautiful than I remember it."

Their eyes finally caught. Amy knew she was going to have to tell him before they left this barn. She could never hide anything from him. "Grandpa, the reason I'm back. Well, it's because of Ty."

Jack sighed. "I assumed it had something to do with him, but you know what assuming does…."

"Please don't tell anyone. I'll tell them when I'm ready. I'm not ready to answer a thousand questions." Amy exclaimed hoping Jack would be on her side.

Whether she believed it or not, he understood her situation. There are things in life people just don't understand. "Don't worry, sweetie. Your secret is safe with me."

Amy let out a deep breath of relief as she watched her grandfather walk away. She just didn't want her dad to think she left because of a boy. She was unhappy before she decided to come home. Now, she just had a good enough reason. Ty Borden was her future. She wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way of that. The anyone being Tim Flemming.


	17. Seriously?

You Still Move Me 17

"So Amy, what are you planning on doing now that you're back?"

Amy wanted to roll her eyes, but instead she just chewed her dinner and glanced over at her grandfather. Jack had that same old smirk on his face every time Tim said something that annoyed him. She didn't want to answer her father, but she honestly had no choice. "Well, dad, I haven't given it much thought."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "So, you can leave everything and when you come back you have no idea what you're going to do. Ha!"

"Seriously, Tim. Can you please leave Amy alone?" Jack stated after her finished chewing his food.

Tim held up his hands. "Okay, I'm sorry. I can't help I'm curious about my daughter's well-being."

Now, everyone rolled their eyes. Tim had pushed everyone's buttons over the course of one day. Amy couldn't wait for him to leave and go back to his own home. "Lou, thanks for dinner. Dad, I'll see you later."

Everyone watched Amy leave the dining room and head outside. Lou immediately felt bad for her. "Dad, why do you have to be such a jackass."

"Lou, I just don't want all her work to be for nothing. She had a good thing going before she left with what's his name…" Tim stated to his family.

Jack decided to step in. "Amy is a smart girl, Tim. She is going to figure it out."

"Does anyone even know why she decided all of the sudden to come back?" Tim asked.

Jack heard Tim's question, but knew he better not answer. That wasn't his place. He also decided it was his turn to leave the dinner table and head to bed. Jack got to his bedroom door before Tim stopped him. "What do you know, Jack?"

"If you care as much as you say you do, let Amy tell you when she is ready…" Jack stated clearly and finished walking into his bedroom.

Tim knew the old man was right, but he wanted to help Amy. Everything he had done was to help his girls…

Meanwhile in the barn, Amy was trying to calm down. She was sharing all her feelings with Spartan and the rest of the horses. The horse therapy seemed to be working for Amy. It had always worked for Amy. Her love for horses, helped her get through her mother's death, her dad coming back into her life, and Ty. She loved that she could always have horses in her life, no matter where it took her, horses would always be around. There was a knock behind her on the wooden stall door. Amy turned around to see who was there. She gave him a half smile when she realized who it was behind her.

"I come in peace…" Tim stated before walking toward his youngest daughter.

"Hey Dad, I'm sorry things have been so out of whack."

Tim shook his head before replying. "No, it's not your fault. I've been a jackass since you've been home. I haven't once asked if you were okay."

"Dad, I'm fine, but there's something I need to talk to you and Lou about. Can we go inside and talk together?" Amy asked as she looked at her father. Believe it or not, she really missed him while she was gone these past few years.

"Of Course, it's warmer inside anyways." Tim mentioned as he wrapped his arms around his daughter's shoulders and followed her to the house.

Lou watched her father and sister make their way up to the house from the kitchen window. She was glad to see them getting along. The distance between their family started when their dad left. It made her leave to go to school in New York. She had always felt guilty for leaving Amy and her mother alone, but Amy didn't turn out too bad. Amy was smart and energetic. She was never really scared to follow her dreams.

"Hey Lou, can I talk to you and Dad." Amy suggested to her sister as she walked through the door.

Lou made an 'sure, if you insist' look at her sister and followed them into the dining room. Amy told both of them to sit as she stood up in front of them. She was nervous about telling them the whole story. She didn't want to disappoint anyone.

Lou and Tim both waited anxiously for Amy to speak. When she didn't speak up within a minute, she gave Tim a chance to speak out of turn. "What is it, Amy? Are you pregnant or something?"

Lou didn't waste any time slapping her Dad across his arm and Amy was shocked by her Dad's question. A startled Amy finally responded. "Dad! No, no I'm not pregnant. Well, at least I don't think I am."

Lou was surprised by Amy's comment. She looked up toward her sister before speaking. "So, I knew it. You are getting some."

"Lou!" Amy exclaimed loudly at her sister's comment.

Lou couldn't help but Laugh. Amy had never been okay talking about sex. She had always run away from Lou's questions even before she left with Ahmed. "I'm sorry, but you've had a glow about you since I picked you up."

Amy smirked. "…And that's what I want to talk to you about."

"Alright, please continue…" Tim stated firmly so they could finish the conversation.

Amy took a deep breath before she started. "Well, when I was back home a few months ago. I don't if anyone knew or not, but Ty went with Scott and I to help with the horses…"

The pause was for Amy to see if they were both listening. "...And some stuff went on between Ty and I while we were stranded in the cabin…."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "You and Ty? I thought he was still upset with you."

Amy couldn't help but smile when she remembered their conversation from the cabin. She blushed a little. "Yes, He was upset with me, but we worked everything out when he came to Europe…"

"He came to Europe?" Lou asked trying to inquire more information.

Amy was getting aggravated. She just wished that they would let her finish. "You two please shut up and let me finish!"

"Okay, sorry, no more questions until you finish."

Amy eyed Lou as she started speaking again. "Yes, Ty came to Europe after he broke it off with his fiancé…" Amy could tell Tim wanted to say something, but he held it in. "…. And we decided we were going to trying this thing again. I've been in Vancouver with Ty all week. Ahmed let me out of my contract two months early."

Tim was trying to apprehend everything that Amy had just told him. He was a little shocked and confused. "So now, after eight years, you and Ty are just together again? Like a couple?"

"Amy, are you sure this is what you want? I mean two months ago you weren't even talking." Lou asked trying to make sense of this whole situation.

Amy took a deep breath before answering their questions. "Ty and I are okay. We talked this through and we are going to try again. We love each other."

"You do remember how it ended the last time and the time before that?" Tim questioned Amy's thought process. Every break up was so hard on Amy. Tim didn't want his daughter to go through that again.

Amy smiled at her father. "Yes sir, I remember everything very well, but we are different people. We have both grown and are better because of that. I have never felt this way about him before, it's just different."

Lou had already started to tear up listening to her sister talk. She watched everything that Ty and Amy had gone though and for them to find their way back to each other, well, it was remarkable. "Look Amy, I love you and I love Ty. If you think this is beat for both of you, then I'm for it.

Tim could see it in her eyes. The love she had for Ty. "If that's what makes you happy, then go for it. I love you."

Amy finally teared up and walked over to hug her dad. It didn't take long for Lou to join in. Despite all that's happened between them they still love each other more than anything. Family is what held them all together.


	18. Bliss

You Still Move Me 18

The taxi driver took his time as he traveled across the old county roads to get to Heartland. Ty smiled genuinely as he remembered his time he spent in Hudson. Over time, nothing had really changed. Someone had built a convenient store a couple miles outside of town, but that's it. The trees and tall grass still looked the same. He could see Amy riding Spartan on the other side of the fence. He remembered how beautiful they looked as they scampered across the meadow. Ty could feel his hands start sweating in anticipation to see the woman he loved.

Meanwhile, Amy was growing anxious. Ty wouldn't allow her to pick him up at the airport so she was stuck waiting on him at Heartland. She took the opportunity to wash a few dishes that were piled up in the sink. As she washed them one by one, she thought quietly about where her life was heading. Amy finally saw a future in her life. An amazing future. While she thought about that future, a yellow cab tuned down the road to Heartland. Amy glanced up long enough to see the windshield sparkle down the driveway.

The cab came to a stop in front of the house. Ty didn't waste any time getting out of the car. Before he could get completely out, he heard the screen door slam and a pair of boots clunking down the wooden steps. Ty knew it wouldn't be long before he had a pretty blonde wrapped in his arms.

"Ty!" Amy exclaimed as she trucked down the front steps to Ty. She noticed Ty already had his arms outstretched to welcome her. Amy didn't hesitate to fall into his arms. She immediately felt safe and warm buried close to his body. It had only been two days, but she missed his terribly.

Ty smiled and let his cheek rest against the top of her head. His hand stroked through her long blonde hair and whispered "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Ty." Amy whispered back.

Ty and Amy finally let go of one another. Amy took a step back but held on to his unzipped jacket. Their eyes met when Amy looked up slowly. Ty wasn't sure, but he could swear that there was fire burning deep inside him. He had to look away before he let that fire consume him. Amy Flemming did things to him that he couldn't explain.

Amy was confused when he looked away. She hoped nothing had changed in the past couple of days. "Ty, is everything alright?"

Ty looked back at Amy. He had to reassure her that nothing was wrong. The only thing he wanted was her. "Yes, everything is fine. You just have no idea what you do to me."

Amy smiled and this time leaned up to brush a kiss across his tender lips. Ty kissed her back slowly and pulled her tighter to his body. She tasted so good that Ty deepened the kiss. Their lips melted together over and over again until both of them needed to come up for air. As their kiss ended, their foreheads rested against each other. Both of them hoping the feeling would never end.

After a moment had passed, Ty finally spoke up. "Someone really did miss me…"

Amy blushed and hit Ty softly on the shoulder. "I think it's the other way around."

"How about we go take my stuff wherever it is I'm going to sleep?" Ty suggested while he picked up his luggage.

Amy was happy he asked the question. There was something she wanted to show him. "Follow me…"

Ty roiled his eyes when he realized she was taking him to the loft. Not that he didn't enjoy his time at Heartland, but sleeping in the loft wasn't his favorite. He dreadfully followed Amy in the barn and up the stairs to the loft. Once they reached the top, they walked into a room that he definitely wasn't expecting. "Wow!"

"You like it?" Amy asked as they walked further into the room.

Ty was shocked. His mouth hung open in amazement. The loft had been completely remodeled. It looked like a studio apartment. "Um, yeah, do I get to stay up here?"

Amy turned to look at Ty. "Yes, but don't be too excited about sleeping alone."

Ty smiled. "We probably shouldn't step on Tim's toes the first day I'm here, right?"

Amy stepped a little closer to Ty. She was probably in his bubble, but she didn't really care. "Yeah, you're probably right."

She had no idea what Ty wanted to do to her right now. It had been a long two days without her and the teasing, oh the teasing. If he knew Tim or Jack wouldn't walk in that door right now, he wouldn't waste any time making love to her. Every night, he dreamed about her body on top of his own, Amy's lips on his body….

"Ty, what are you thinking about?" Amy questioned.

Ty shook his head. "Ah, nothing. I'll tell you later. Let's go say hey to everyone and get that out of the way."

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "If you insist…"

After Ty had been welcomed by everyone, Lisa and Lou had just about finished dinner. Ty decided to go change into a more comfortable set of clothes, it had been a long day with the flight. Once he had finished changing, Ty heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in…" Ty stated out loud figuring it would be Amy coming to get him for dinner.

"You're getting wrinkles around your eyes, Ty." The voice stated from behind him.

Ty swallowed hard when he heard Tim's voice. He wasn't quite ready to have an alone conversation with him. "Hey Tim…"

Tim took his hat off of his head before speaking. "Look, all I want is for my daughter to be happy. If that's you then please, please don't let her go. Don't make the mistakes I made with Marion all those years ago. Amy is crazy about you. I can see it her eyes when she talks about you. I see it more now than I did ten years ago."

Ty couldn't believe it. Tim Flemming was saying something considerate to him. Tim had always given him the hardest time when he was living at Heartland. "Tim, I want nothing more to make Amy happy."

After Ty spoke to him, Tim reached out his hand for Ty to shake. "Thank you for loving my daughter."

Ty graciously accepted Tim's outreached hand and shook it. "It's no problem, sir."

"How about we go see what's for dinner?" Tim asked as their hands dropped away from the hand shake.

"Sure, I'm starving." Ty simply stated and started to walk towards the door.

Once dinner was over and everyone chatted for a while, Amy finally made the motion the end the evening. "Thank you Lisa and Lou for dinner, but I'm exhausted."

"Yes, thanks everyone. I really enjoyed tonight." Ty mentioned as he stood up with Amy.

"It's no problem, we really enjoyed both of you being able to come eat dinner with us…" Lisa told Amy and Ty as they started to leave the room.

Jack quickly stood up to shake Ty's hand. "I missed you, buddy."

Ty smiled back and reached out the shake his hand before pulling him into a hug. "I missed you, too."

Amy and Ty didn't speak until they got outside the house. Ty couldn't wait to state the obvious. "I thought you were going to let us sit in there all night."

Amy gave him the 'really' look before replying. "I couldn't sit there much longer from the way you were trying to sneak your hand in between my thighs."

Ty shrugged his shoulders. "It's the only way I knew I could get you to get us out of there."

They both laughed as they held onto one another. It was hard to believe that ten years ago, they were just two scared teenagers trying to figure out what they wanted. Now, life just seemed so easy, almost unbelievable.

"How about you give me a tour of where you're staying tonight?" Amy suggested to Ty and she leaned into his body.

Ty raised his eyebrows, but didn't think twice about his answer. "Of course!"

Amy giggled as Ty grabbed her hand and nearly drug her out to the barn. Their boots tapped up the wooden stairs to the loft. Once the door shut behind them, Ty quickly turned to kiss Amy on the lips. Amy responded by reaching her hand up into Ty's hair. She pulled him closer to her lips. Their mouths widened as the kiss deepened.

Ty eventually pulled away from Amy's lips. He reached his hand up to brush Amy's long hair from her neck. With nothing in his way he finally latched on to her neck. Ty gave that spot ample attention before moving his lips down to her collarbone. As he pushed the collar of her shirt back, his lips took no time following the trail it left behind.

Amy's eyes hammered shut as Ty's lips traveled down her neck. She was embarrassed at how hot she was getting with the just the little attention Ty was giving to her. Her body had been waiting for this the moment since she left Vancouver. Amy showed Ty she wanted more by wrapping her arms around his body and spreading her fingers out over his back.

"Gah, Amy. I have missed you so much." Ty murmured against Amy's skin when he felt her drag him toward her.

Amy smiled with her eyes closed. She allowed Ty to finish what he was doing before bringing his lips back to her own. Amy kissed him slowly. The sensual kiss was given to let Ty know that she was all about him. She now belonged to him. Amy truly didn't mind him knowing.

Ty's heart melted as Amy kissed him. The emotion he felt in that moment was absolutely amazing. He knew right then and there that he was going to spend the rest of his life with the woman before him. As the kiss ended, he backed away from her body. Ty looked her over and finally made contact with her bright, blue eyes.

For some reason, Amy knew not to speak. She just watched Ty work his magic. She let him lead the way as his hands finally reached out to her blouse. Ty slowly undid the buttons on her shirt one by one. Amy had to remember to breath as her shirt came undone. Once he was finished with the buttons, Ty reached up to roll the shirt off her shoulders. The loose blouse slowly fell from her shoulders, down her arms and onto the wooden floor of the loft.

As the shirt fell, Amy didn't even notice the cool air flowing through the loft. Her heart was beating so fast it was keeping her body warm. She decided to grab Ty's hand and place it over her beating heart. She wanted Ty to know exactly what she was feeling. She wanted Ty to know exactly what he did to her.

He could feel the vibrations that her heart beat was sending. It was so prominent it was almost unrealistic. In the silence, he swore he could hear Amy's heart. "I love you, Amy."

Amy looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "I love you too, Ty."

Ty reacted to her comment with a smile. He moved his hand from her chest up to brush his hand over her cheek and place a strand of hair behind her ear. Ty really was in awe in this moment with Amy. He never wanted it to end.

"Make love to me…" Amy whispered out to Ty.

The whisper was heard. Ty quickly moved in for a kiss and moved their bodies to the queen sized bed in the loft. They both took their time as they kissed and removed articles of clothing one by one. The couple made love slowly and didn't worry about things standing in their way.

To be continued….


	19. Morning

You Still Move Me 19

The Next Morning

"Do you think they're alive?" Tim asked as he grabbed a muffin from the plate of the counter.

Lou shook her head in defeat. "Really, Dad? Couldn't come up with anything better?"

Tim threw his hands his arms out and spoke with his mouth full of the muffin he was eating. "Well, my god, it's ten a.m. Amy ever sleeps this late."

"Has it occurred to you that they're probably not sleeping?" Lou suggested just to get a rise out of her Dad.

Now, Tim was going to have a hard time getting that image out of his head. "Shut up, just shut up."

Lou laughed to herself as Tim walked out the kitchen door. As he retreated, another member of the household made their way into the kitchen. Lou was confused when Jack walked in, got a cup of coffee, and left without speaking. "Grandpa?"

Jack took a deep breath before peaking back around the corner of the refrigerator. "Yes, Lou?"

"What's going on?" Lou asked, knowing something wasn't right.

Jack knew he wasn't getting out of this one. "I'm trying to stay away from your Dad. All he has talked about all morning is Amy and Ty. Frankly, I don't want to think about Amy and what they're doing in that loft."

"I thought Dad was okay with Amy and Ty?" Lou pried as she put plates into the cabinet.

"Well, he was okay until he realized they spent the night together. You know how your Dad is Lou..."

In the loft, Amy lay silently beside Ty, wrapped in the sheet that was formerly tucked into the bed. As she awoke, Amy pulled the sheets tighter to her naked body. She noticed the sunlight from the window shined brightly over Ty's upper torso. Her fingers reached over to trace the outline of his abs. Amy smiled when she felt his hand reach up to stop her movements.

Ty stayed as still as he could and allowed Amy to play, but her touch started to tickle him. He reached his hand up to stop her tracing fingers. Ty gently held and rubbed over Amy's soft hands. He couldn't believe that he was here, like this, with the woman he loved. Ty finally opened his eyes and took one hand to touch Amy's cheek. He couldn't help but smile when she leaned into his hand, letting him brush her flushed cheek softly.

Amy enjoyed Ty's actions. She felt safe and warm when he touched her so gently. She honestly felt like an Angel. When his hands stilled, she moved her body up the bed so she was laying parallel with Ty. With their mouths inches apart, Amy took Ty's cheeks in palms of her hands and pulled him toward her for a kiss. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn into more as Ty put his arms around Amy's body. In return, Amy wrapped one of her legs over his hips.

"I hope you're not hungry…" Ty told Amy as he ran his hands over the backside of her body.

Amy smirked and moved her body closer to Ty, if she could get any closer. "…And why's that, Mr. Borden?"

Before he responded, he nipped at her jawbone and down her neck. "Because I need you, like, right now."

"I am hungry, so just remember you owe me…" Amy joked around with Ty and she enjoyed his hands and lips on her body.

Ty didn't reply, but smiled in victory against her shoulder. While his kissed around her uncovered body, he could feel the hardness of her breasts against his own chest. Ty wanted nothing more than to make Amy enjoy herself, in relief, he was glad to know that Amy enjoyed his touch and much as he enjoyed hers. His fingers linked around the edge of the sheet that covered Amy's bare body. Ty slowly pulled it down to uncover her perfect upper body. As he expected, Amy's breasts were extremely perky this morning. They were begging for his attention. Again, Ty Borden didn't mind giving Amy attention. The palms of his hands slowly moved to cover them.

"Mmm…." Amy murmured while Ty touched her. She stayed still as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. Amy never understood why she was so sensitive in that area. It was hard for to lay still and enjoy the things Ty was doing to her. Amy started to breathe slowly and not think about anything but the pleasure Ty was creating for her in that moment.

Ty took notice that Amy hadn't bucked away from his touch and he took full advantage of it. His mouth ascended over one of her open breasts. Ty felt Amy's body tense up as he let his mouth nip and suck on her swollen breast. He didn't want Amy to back away from him this time so he stilled his movement. "Just breathe, Amy."

Amy felt Ty's hand grab hers and she relaxed a little bit. Her breathing labored out and she wanted Ty to continue. She moved to kiss him once on the lips and moved his head back down to where she wanted him to move forward. He took his time as played around, touching her over and over again, hoping to get a moan out of Amy. The next time he let his lip touch her bare breasts, he felt her hands bury in his dark, brown hair. It felt like heaven when he heard a few soft moans come from her lips.

Once Ty was satisfied with his work, he pulled the rest of the sheet from Amy's body. He ran his hands over her shapely leg that was still wrapped over his hips and then over her bottom that was now uncovered. He couldn't help but touch her. She was that captivating.

A few moans escaped from Amy as she let Ty continue touching her body. She could start to feel a pool of moisture form between her thighs from magic of Ty's hands. He always knew the right places to touch her so she would melt into his arms. Amy started to grow impatient, she wanted to feel more of Ty. She moved her hands to both sides of his cheeks and pulled him up her body so his lips could find her own. Her mouth opened wide to let Ty know that he was welcome.

Ty didn't let any time go by before accepting her kiss. He let his tongue enter her open mouth and let their lips crash together. The groan that escaped his mouth was not only from the kiss they were sharing, but from the wetness he felt against his thigh. He didn't want to wait much longer before he was buried deep inside of her body.

Amy was turned on even more as Ty groaned from the contact of their bodies. She was literally thriving with the anticipation of what was coming next. She let Ty pull himself away from her lips and sit back between her thighs. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his abdomen as he looked over her bare body. Amy couldn't help but watch him. She wanted to reach up and touch his body. Her heart warmed when he smiled down at her.

The small smile he gave to Amy was just letting her know that she made him happy. Ty took his time rummaging his hands down her body. Amy's breasts, abdomen, hips and thighs were all grazed over before he found the treasure he was looking for. He let his hand slide slowly across her wetness before sliding two fingers inside her warmth. Ty couldn't help but close his eye and imagine what it's going to feel like inside of her body.

A gasp came from her lips while he moved his fingers in and out of her. "Ty…."

Ty knew what she wanted. Heck, he wanted the same thing. It was extremely hard for Ty to say no to the woman he loved. He continued his work on Amy and slowly let his mouth ascend upon her mound. Ty held her hips steady while she jerked her hips forward from his touch. He let his lips nurse the lips of her vagina before letting his tongue delve inside and stroke her clit. His fingers moved gently inside her hoping to help her get the orgasm she wanted.

Amy could feel her stomach tightening from what was coming. She also felt her thighs contracting around Ty. His mouth was doing things to her she couldn't explain. Amy had never felt anything so riveting. It literally made her toes curl when she finally received her orgasm. "Ty, oh Ty…."

Ty continued what he was doing until the orgasm was over. By now, he didn't want miss how it felt to be inside of Amy. He leaned forward to capture Amy is sweet kiss before moving around to find a condom. Ty was moving so quick he fumbled his bag trying to get to the condom he had packed. Frustrated, he turned around to look at Amy. She was laughing at him. "What are you laughing at?"

She moved herself to the edge of the bed before replying. "Let me see the bag."

The bag was handed over to her. Ty watched as she reached in the side pocket and pulled out a condom. He rolled his eyes and made his way to Amy. Ty moved the bag from her lap before kneeling down in front of her. "Amy, I love you. I wish you could feel how I feel about you."

Amy gave him a small smile. "If it's anything like I feel then it's pretty special."

Ty couldn't help but tear up a little as he looked her in the eye. She was everything. If he wasn't sure before, Ty knew now that was wanted to marry Amy. Amy as his wife would be nothing more than a miracle. He could have daydreamed more about his future, but the woman he was thinking about decided to interrupt him.

"Are you going to make love to me or are you going to think about it? Amy teased as moved back to lay across the bed.

Ty smirked at Amy before following her. He reached out to grab her ankle to pull her underneath his body. Ty didn't let time simmer before placing himself at her entrance. "I'm going to make love to you."

A couple of hours later, Amy finally emerged from the loft. She moved quickly into the house hoping to find food. She was absolutely famished. A plate of cookies was sitting on the counter beside the stove so she decided to eat one as she looked for a more promising lunch.

"There's leftover spaghetti in the fridge." Lou simply stated as she noticed Amy in the kitchen.

Amy jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to interrupt her. "Hey Lou, thank you, that sounds good."

Lou intently watched Amy take the bowl out of the fridge and place in on the counter. She liked that fact that Amy could still feel at home after all these years. Lou didn't realize how much she had missed Amy until now. "So...I hate to bring this up, but how long are you planning on staying?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. As of now, I figure I would travel back and forth from Heartland to Vancouver. I mean this is my home." Amy told her sister the truth. Ty hadn't asked her to move in and they hadn't made any long terms plan. She just figured to would travel to see Ty on the weekends until they figured everything out.

"I don't know Amy, you and Ty seem pretty close. He hasn't mentioned anything about coming back to Vancouver with him?" Lou asked hoping to make her realize that things are serious between her and Ty.

Amy stopped eating the food and turned around. "Lou, I know what I want, but I want Ty to be the one who brings it up. I'm not going to pressure him into something he might or might not want."

Lou sighed. Amy was so stubborn sometimes. "What if he's waiting on you?"

That thought never crossed Amy's mind. She just assumed that it would be up to Ty. "You're right, but I don't want to scare him."

"Trust me Amy, the way that man looks at you, you're not going to scare him away…"

To be continued….


	20. It All Comes To This

You Still Move Me 20

A month had passed since their visit to Heartland together. Ty thought things between them were going good until Amy decided not to come to Vancouver this past weekend. He missed her. Ty was not one to be clingy, but he had an ache in his chest that could only be cured by Amy. Ty reached over and opened the mahogany desk drawer in his office and didn't waste any time pulling out a blue, velvet box. He sighed when opened the box and stared at the sparkle of the diamond ring inside. Ty knew what he wanted, but he wasn't sure if Amy wanted the same as him. He had planned on having that conversation this weekend.

"Dr. Borden, that Collie you seen last week. They just brought he back in. It doesn't look good." Ty's assistant stated as he looked up from the edge of his desk. Ty rubbed his eye with his free hand before placing the box back in the drawer. Dr. Ty Borden didn't have time to mope about his love life, he had a dog's life to save.

Back at Heartland, Amy kept herself busy with training and helping her grandfather. She missed Ty terribly and that was the only way to keep her mind off of him. Her body had grown tired of the traveling. Amy knew she needed a break regardless of what her heart wanted. She would much rather be in Vancouver wrapped in Ty's arms, but she also needed her sanity. Ty had called numerous times. Amy knew he was upset that she hadn't flown out the past couple of weeks.

"Amy, I think Spartan's tame is tame enough…" Lou stated sarcastically as she interrupted her sisters' thoughts.

Amy sighed when she realized Lou was right. She was spending too much time thinking instead of doing what she really needed to do. Amy dropped the brush into its place on the side of the stall before starting a conversation with Lou. "Why must you always be right?"

Lou shrugged her shoulders before picking up a apple. "What are you doing, Amy?"

"I'm scared, Lou. What if it doesn't work out, yet again and I'm stuck right where I left off." Amy finally let out as she walked up to her sister as she fed Spartan the apple.

Lou smiled at her naïve, little sister. If she only knew what Ty was planning, Amy would be on the first plane back to Vancouver. "…And what if you're not?"

The dog had lived. After the long surgery, Ty brushed his sweaty eye brow with index finger while he thought about his accomplishments. He remembered back to his time as a teenager, getting in fights and stealing things. Ty wondered what his like would have turned out like if not for Heartland. Jack and Amy had saved him from the road of hell he was going down. He would always love the family for everything they had given him, especially the love and encouragement.

As Ty sat down at his desk again, his eyes glanced over at the desk drawer that was slightly open. He couldn't help but pull out the ring again. Ty imagined what it would look like shining bright on Amy's ringer finer, he smiled from the thought.

"Why are you still here?"

Ty held onto the ring and looked up at his assistant. He had been caught. "What do you mean?"

The girl smirked and shook her head. "What are you waiting on? The apocalypse to happen? If you love her just go do it. The worst thing she could say is no…"

The man grimaced as thought of Amy saying "no," that would absolutely crush him, but his assistant was right. What was he waiting for? "Do we have anything else on the books today?"

The woman picked up the ipad and drug a few things around on the screen before answering Ty. "No sir, all clear. Now, get your ass to the airport and go get your girl!"

Ty quickly emerged from behind the desk with the ring and grabbed his jacket. Before he got out the office door he turned to his assistant. "You got this right?"

She laughed at her boss. "Go, get out of here!"

The doctor smiled brightly and took off the get his girl.

Amy didn't waste a minute before heading into the house and packing her things. She knew she was being selfish this whole time. Ty wanted her and she wanted him, it wasn't that complicated. Amy knew they had a lot to discuss, but as long as they were together she knew it would be okay.

As she finished putting the last item in her bag, she picked up the phone to call Ty and let him know she was coming. The phone didn't ring and went straight to voicemail. Amy sighed and tried the phone call again only to get the same thing. She didn't let the mishap worry her. He could be in surgery she thought to herself as she picked up her bags and headed out of the bedroom.

By the time she got outside, Lou was already waiting on her in the car. She watched as Amy threw her bag in the backseat and jumped in beside her. Lou couldn't help but giggle at her sister's impatience. "In a hurry?"

Amy rolled her eyes at Lou as she buckled her seat belt. She might had been in a hurt, but she wasn't going to let Lou tease her about it. "Maybe, I'm just ready to go…"

Lou didn't look satisfied but played along. "Okay, if you say so. Did you tell him you were coming?"

Amy shook her head, indicating 'no' before she spoke. "It went straight to voicemail. Maybe he will call back before I get on the plane."

Lou just smirked, knowing the reason why the young man wasn't answering his phone. It was hard for her to play along, but she wanted Amy to be surprised so she didn't push it any further.

The plane Ty had boarded in Vancouver finally landed. To him, it felt like the longest plane ride in existence. Ty patiently followed the crowd of people off the plane and into the terminal. He tried not to get in a hurry as walked over to the baggage claim. Ty hated this part the most. He made a mental note to pack a smaller bag on the next trip, if there was one.

The black suitcase he was waiting on, finally, found its way in front of him. He picked it up and set it up so it would roll behind him. Ty started to take out his phone when he reached the front of the airport, but he spotted Lou waiting patiently on a bench near the front door.

"I think I like this service…." Ty mentioned as he walked up to the brunette.

Lou smiled up at him and stood up at him. "If you want your girl, you better stop of from buying a ticket to Vancouver."

"Wha…" Ty was confused as looked over to wear Lou was pointing. "I'm confused, what's going on?"

"She saw the error in her ways. She made me bring her here so she could fly out to see you."

Ty couldn't help but chuckle at the circumstance. Not wanting to get into a conversation with Lou, he set his sights on a beautiful blonde a few feet away. Ty let go of his suitcase and walked over to his girlfriend. "Hi miss, I heard you were traveling to see your boyfriend."

To Ty, Amy almost looked aggravated before she turned and looked at him. He watched her frown turn into a big smile before leaning over to capture him in a warm embrace. Ty's heart almost couldn't take it. He closed his eyes and fell into Amy's hug. It was simple, but yet, so intimate. When their embrace ended, Ty grabbed her hand and walked her out of the way of the crowd. He started to explain, but Amy get their first. "Ty, what are you doing here?"

Ty smiled at Amy. "I hope you don't mind. I couldn't wait any longer to see you."

Amy's face saddened quickly at Ty's words. She now felt guilty about not making her way to Vancouver this weekend. "I'm sorry to make you come out here. I was just so tired."

Ty knew how hard this was for Amy. He lifted her chin so he could see her beautiful, blue eyes. "Don't be sorry. I completely understand. You and I don't have the greatest track record."

One of Amy's hands reached out to palm Ty's cheek. He the epitome of Handsome. Amy Flemming was absolutely in love with the man before her. Before she knew it, Ty had leaned over and captured her lips with his own. She pulled him closer before releasing his lips from her own and whispered. "I'm glad you're here, Ty."

In that moment, Ty wasn't sure what was happening. All he could think about was that ring burning a hole in his jacket pocket. This wasn't the way he wanted this to happen, but he couldn't wait a second longer. This was the moment he had been waiting for all this time. It just felt right. Ty's eyes darted over at Lou. He could tell she could sense what was happening. Lou just smiled at him, telling him that it was okay. With all that in mind, he dropped down to one knee, hoping he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

"Ty, what are you doing?" Amy whispered as Ty took her hands in his own.

Ty couldn't help but smile. She was even more beautiful when she was surprised. Her eyes glistened just like that first time he proposed all those years ago. "Amy, I know we don't have everything figured out, but I know that you are supposed to be in my life. I don't want to wait anymore for you to be the one I wake up to everyday, to be the woman that will make me happy the rest of my life. Amy, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Amy was completely shocked. She was not expecting any of this, but deep down she knew this was what she wanted. Amy could feel her heart beating fast and she knew that Ty needed an answer. She wasn't going to make him wait this time around. "Yes, Ty. I love you."

Ty's smile broadened at Amy's answer. Amy could now see the tears welling up in his eyes. It was literally the most beautiful moment she had ever been in. The diamond ring was slipped onto Amy's finger before Ty stood and planted long, hard kiss against her lips. Amy's arm instinctively wrapped around Ty's neck and deepened the kiss, not caring about the crowd of people surrounding them. Their lips fought against each other's for a moment before pulling away. They let their foreheads rest against one another's just taking in the moment.

The moment faded away quickly when Lou approached the adoring couple. "Oh my God, I just caught that on video. Congrats!"

Ty and Amy chuckled at Lou's happiness. Amy let go of Ty and hugged her sister who placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank God, I'm tired of this back and forth. Now let's get back to Heartland."

As they started walking out of the airport a realization hit Amy. "Lou, did you know about all this?"

Lou turned around and met Ty's eyes before returning her attention to Amy. "I knew he wanted to propose, but I had no idea this was going to happen."

"It really was unexpected." Ty let out hoping to appease Amy.

Amy smiled at them, leaning into Ty's side as they started walking again. "You are such a romantic, Dr. Borden. It's amazing how you still move me after all these years."

The End

A/N: The past two years has been a long road. Between having a sweet, little boy and changes at work, I have found it difficult to write. I really wanted to finish the story for all of my supporters. As for now, the story is finished and maybe in the future I can do a small continuation. Again, Thank to everyone that has followed the story!


End file.
